Sephiroth and his Cheesecake
by Sirhc Semae
Summary: Three best friends are transported into the FVII universe and meet several of the characters. A random fic I made one day. May or may not contain cheescakes. SephirothxOC, GenesisxOC, RenoxOC. I suck at summaries. x.X
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anybody who is reading this! **

**This is a random fanfic I wrote about me and my two best friends. I doubt that anybody apart from them will actually read it, but Neru told me to post it, so I did. If you don't like it, then don't read. And no flaming please.**

**But yeah...I hope that I got your characters right...Aly and Neru. I tried! Dx Please don't eat meee...**

**And yes. I AM SIRHC! Yay...please don't laugh at my stupidity, I did that on purpose. o.O;**

**ONE LAST THING. Ignore the title. This fanfic may or may not have random cheesecakes, but it does have Sephiroth. I was bored and I could not think up a good half decent title. And I was dreaming of cheesecakes. Bad combination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, all I own is my OCs. I don't own Neru or Aly either. Or Alegna. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Prologue

…_huh?_

_Where…where am I?_

_Strange…what a funny looking building…why am I here? Am I the only one?_

…_no. I see three others. Three men…_

_Heh. They look like they're from some anime or something…wait…_

_This whole place looks like it's from an anime! Is this a dream?_

_Hmm…those men…they look familiar somehow…maybe I'm just imagining it?_

_Maybe I can get a closer look if I climb down this ledge…uh-oh…I'm…_

_FALLING!_

"_Ouch! That hurt…"_

_Huh? Wait a sec! This is wrong…I just fell, like, 10 meters down, right in front of them and they don't even care! I'm plain in their view…yet they're acting like they haven't even seen me…can they even see me?!_

_Okay…I'm right in front of them now…nope. Nothing. Let's try acting noticeable…_

"_Hey! Over here, idiots!"_

_No way…still nothing. Maybe it's one of those dreams were nobody can see you…man I hate those. I hope I wake up soon. _

_Anyway, what are they doing? Two of them are sitting down…one of them is standing up with his back facing them…wow…is that hair real?! Its silver…almost white…and so long too! The other man sitting down is handsome too…and he's reading a book. Out loud. What the hell? They're talking in Japanese! This sucks…I can't understand a word they're saying…_

_Okay, he's finished reading now…he's standing up…and pulling out a sword. A beautiful sword. I wanna steal it. Oh wow. Just take a look a silver haired man's sword. It's like, longer than him! Still, I like the other one better; it's all red and pretty. Wait, the third guy is actually doing something now. Pulling out his sword as well. Awww…it's plain and boring. Just like his outfit. And hair. Well, compared to the other two. And __they're talking again…speak English dammit! Mr. Silver Hair seems to be…mocking them? Oh, I think they're gonna fight! And off they go! Shit! They're so fast, my eyes can't even keep up…but book man and boring man have definitely teamed up against Mr. Silver Hair. They're not doing too well though…they can't even hit him! _

_This is strange…I'm currently watching one of the most extreme and amazing battles that ever existed and nobody has even noticed that I'm here. I wonder what they would do if they could actually see me…umm…well…I'd rather not find out. Praise goes to whoever made me invisible! _

_Back to the battle. They're…not fighting anymore. They're talking…I wish I knew what they were saying…and they're fighting again. They don't seem like enemies…so why fight? Maybe…training? I can't believe how graceful they look…it's so beautiful. I could watch them all day…huh? My vision…it's fading…everything's going black…_

…_si…r…__hc…_

…_sir…h__c…_

…_Sirhc._

"SIRHC!!"

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Urgh…this sucks…" A young girl with long blonde hair sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she twirled her spoon around in a bowl of cereal. She yawned and turned her gaze to the clock. "Crap. I'm gonna be late."

"That's what happens when you sleep in, idiot."

"Quiet you!" She glared at the girl who had just entered the room.

"Nope. Don't wanna." This girl was older-although she wasn't taller-and she had short brown hair with dark blue eyes. She smirked and tapped the blonde on the head as she walked past.

"Hey! Cut it out, Alegna!"

"You better hurry, or you'll miss the bus."

"I know that! Stop distracting me!"

"I'm not. You're just stupid enough to continue the conversation."

The blonde girl sighed and rolled her eyes-knowing that arguing with miss-always-have-the-last-word would be pointless. Her sister was always like that.

She quickly ate her cereal, and then rushed to the bathroom, while thinking about the strange dream that she had the previous night.

'_I don't usually remember my dreams…and my dreams usually don't make me sleep in 20 minutes! But it was so strange…wait! I don't have time to think about this! I'm going to be late!'_

She quickly finished brushing her teeth and packing her bag and she just made it to the bus stop as the bus appeared.

'_Phew…that was a close one…' _She sighed as she entered the bus and sat down in her usual seat-the fourth one from the front on the right side of the bus. _'I hate Mondays…oh well, at least I'll have some time to think about that weird dream today, considering how boring all my classes are.'_

"Hey, Sirhc!"

"Huh?" She looked up at Alegna, who always sat in front of her on the bus. "What?"

"You're acting strange today…something wrong?"

"No…nothing."

"Okay then, if you're sure. By the way, make sure to tell your friends about the anime club that we're starting this Thursday!"

"I know, I know…like I would forget."

"Well, you are a scatterbrain."

"Am not!"

She chuckled before turning around and leaving Sirhc to her thoughts once again.

'_Man…I just can't get that dream out of my head. Those men where so hot! And totally amazing. I wonder if Neru and Aly will think I'm strange if I tell them about it…'_

She spent the rest of the bus ride deep in thought, not even noticing when the bus arrived at school-Alegna snapped her out of her daze just in time and she quickly hurried off the bus and almost ran to where her friends met her every morning. When she finally got there, out of breath, her two best friends-Neru and Aly-exchanged glances and looked back at her strangely.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Yeah, spill."

'Huh? Spill what?"

They both sighed and glared at her, before shouting at the same time, "Tell us about it!!"

"About what? What have I done now?" She laughed nervously.

"Idiot! You don't just come running up to us, out of breath, with a funny look in your eye and say you don't have anything to tell us!" Aly glared at her as she leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah! Something's up, we know it. Wait…is it about him?" Neru questioned.

"No, it's not! I'll tell you later, okay? We got to get to class now."

"Fine. But you will tell us." Aly said with a deadly tone before she walked off to her form class.

"Um…why is Aly so uptight?"

"I…I'm not really sure. She didn't say anything to me about it before you came. Maybe her brothers are just annoying her again. It's probably nothing. Anyway, guess what?" She asked, her tone quickly changing to happy-go-lucky.

"Yeah?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night!"

"You did? Same here!" Sirch exclaimed happily.

"Awesome! Well I'll tell you about mine first. Its was so weird! I was in this really strange place…it was so weird looking."

"Yeah? And?"

"There were these three men in weird clothes, doing strange things."

The blonde held her breath, excited that she wasn't the only one dreaming about those three men fighting.

"Guess what they were doing? Well, never mind, I'll tell you. They were…"

"……"

"Playing with duckies!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know! So weird huh?"

"Uh…yeah. Weird."

'_Damn…I actually thought that she was talking about Mr. Silver Hair, Book man and Boring man. Stupid. I'm the only one who would have such a strange dream like that. I mean, strange in a weird way. Like Neru was dreaming about men playing with duckies, but that's still kinda normal compared to anime men talking in Japanese and fighting. My brain doesn't even know Japanese! So how can I dream about them talking in that language fluently…?'_

"Um…Sirhc?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was!"

"Right…then you would know who is standing behind us." She smiled mischievously while twirling her hair around her finger.

'_Uh oh…that can't be good.'_

The blonde slowly turned her head and peeked over her shoulder only to quickly look back at Neru blushing once she saw who it was. "S-shut up!" She snapped at Neru, who had started laughing evilly.

"Oooh…look who it is. Little Eilrah."

"He is not little!"

"Yeah, he kinda is."

"No, he's the same size as you."

"Yeah, and I'm little. So that makes him little."

"Whatever…lets not talk about him."

"Why not? Cause you don't want him to hear us?"

"Well, yeah, so be quiet!"

"Fine, fine…I really don't understand what you see in him though. He's such a jerk."

"No he's not. Well, maybe he is, but all boys are like that, aren't they?"

"Leo's not!"

"Of course. So Eilrah isn't either. Now would you kindly leave me alone."

"Okay, don't get so uptight. Jeez, what is with you and Aly today?!"

"I'm just…not feeling to well."

'_What a lame excuse. I don't even know why I feel like this…I just…I feel like something big is about to happen to me. Odd, I'm probably just imagining it. Yeah, wishful thinking. I'm always wishing that something out of the ordinary will happen to me. I guess I watch too many animes…'_

"Sirhc..? Would you stop spacing out?!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Maybe you should go home…"

"Nah…I'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

They stopped talking as their form teacher arrived and they entered the classroom, taking their seats and marking their names off the role. Barely even bothering to listen to the notices, the two girls spent the next five minutes talking about their upcoming exams that were being held in a few months and how they were positive that they were going to fail them.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if something ultra cool happened and we were transported away to another world for a couple of days and we missed out on the exams?!"

"Hahaha…good thinking Neru. One problem, that will never happen! I swear, your imagination is insane."

"Well, you never know! It might just happen!" She pouted.

"Yeah right."

"Okay class! That's the bell! Please head to your first class now!" The teacher called out and quickly hushed them out the door.

"Hey, Sirhc, what class do we have now? I forgot…"

"You always forget."

"Do not!"

"We have Maths first, then English."

"Oookay…"

"Do you think sir will mind if I draw all maths lesson?"

"Um…I'm pretty sure he will…"

"Oh…shame."

"Weirdoooo…"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I don't argue with idiots."

"Well, neither do I."

"Good for you."

"I know."

"…"

"……"

"Look, it's Aly!"

"Yaaaaaaayy! Aly-chan!!"

"Hey guys."

"Sirch's being mean again…"

"Hm. Is that so?" She asked, completely spaced out.

"Stop ignoring meeee! What is with you two? So annoying!"

"Huh? Who's annoying?" Aly asked while coming out of her daze.

"You!"

"Oh…okay then."

The two girls stared in shock as their usually hyper crazed friend walked past them towards their maths classroom.

"Maybe she's having an emo moment…" Neru whispered.

"Yeah…" Sirhc whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Neru whispered back again.

"I don't know…you started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Would you two stop whispering and get over here?!" Aly yelled at them.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Did you just say ma'am, Neru?"

"Uh maybe…"

"Freak." Sirhc shook her head sadly and followed Aly to the classroom.

"I am not!!" Neru ran after them, yelling at how annoying emos were.

As the three girls entered the classroom, a man with dark hair watched quietly from the shadows, knowing that his plan would be in action soon-although he felt slightly guilty for what was about to happen to the three. Their life would never be the same again.

* * *

**Who is the mysterious man? I dont know! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! xD**

**Read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for chapter two!**

**I have nothing to say. o.O**

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter. Don't sue my ass.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Urgh...this is soooo boring..." Neru whined as she tried to ignore the teacher rambling on about Tangent Ratio and other boring stuff that they needed to know.

"Sssh, Neru! We need to know this for our exam!" Sirhc scolded.

"But it's boring!" She complained while putting on a cute pout.

"Go bother Aly. I actually want to learn something you know."

"Aly-channn"

"Huh? Ah...yeah?" Aly asked while snapping out of a daze.

"Jeez Aly, you've been daydreaming all lesson...what's up?"

"Uh...nothing. Nothing important."

"Ooooh...maybe Aly's finally found a man...Sirhc, Aly's in looovvee!"

"I really doubt that Neru..." She replied while still trying to concentrate on the teacher and copying down notes.

"But, but, but...she keeps zoning out and I bet she's dreaming about someone..."

"I am not! Leave me alone..." Aly muttered while returning to stare out the window.

In fact, she wasn't dreaming about _someone_, but three _someones_, who she had been dreaming about the previous night. Three someones who spoke fluent Japanese and could fight extremely well. She really didn't want to tell Neru or Sirhc about them, because she didn't think that they would believe her.

"Aly...Sirhc...stop ignoring meeee! Why does everybody always ignore me?!" Neru sulked while Aly was lost in her thoughts and Sirhc was lost in Tangent Ratio.

Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

"I'm so glad we finally got out of there!" Neru sighed as she put her books back in her bag.

"You should pay more attention Neru."

"I do! But I already know all that stuff!"

"Really?" Sirhc asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...most of it."

Sirhc shook her head while hiding a small smile. She never knew how her friend was always able to pass all the exams with good marks when she never studied or payed attention. It had always been a mystery.

"See ya, Neru, Aly. I'm heading to English." Sirhc said while walking off.

"Bye bye!" Neru waved while running off with Aly to their English class.

Sirhc hated having English by herself. It was so boring. Although she couldn't really complain, because Neru and Aly were in basically all of her classes except English. They were pretty lucky.

"Alright class, come inside and read for ten minutes!" She heard the teacher's familiar voice as she reached the classroom. It was a voice that _really _annoyed her. It wasn't that she hated her teacher, she just hated her voice. With a deep passion.

Once inside the classroom, she took her assigned seat which was right in front of the window and began reading. Well, more like staring at her book. She didn't really read it. She was more interested in staring out the window at the beautiful sky, which was filled while fluffy clouds that reminded her of pancakes. She loved pancakes.

As thoughts of pancakes circled her mind, she noticed someone who shouldn't be in the school ground. An older man, maybe in his thirties or late twenties, standing near the bike racks, staring at her. She could tell that he wasn't a teacher as well. When he noticed her staring at him, he smiled a creepy smile and suddenly disappeared into thin air. No sound, no flash, nothing. Just disappeared.

She could hardly believe her eyes. Although she didn't have long to think about it, because the teacher told them to stop reading and she had to concentrate on the lesson.

The lesson passed relatively quickly and she headed to first break, her thoughts filled with strange men speaking Japanese and disappearing into thin air. What on earth was happening to her? She had to tell Aly and Neru about this. There was no way she could hide anything from them-especially something that was bothering her. And she was sure that they would believe her too.

"Sirhc! Hey!" Neru quickly bounded over hug tackling her blonde friend to the ground.

"Oof...Get off, Neru..." Sirhc sighed. This was a daily routine-she had many bruises from hitting the hard ground.

"Ookay, sorry Sirhc-chan."

"Yeah...whatever, just get off!" She growled.

Neru hopped off and dragged the annoyed blonde over to where she and Aly were sitting.

"Aly-chan! Sirhc's back!"

"Yeah, I noticed..."

Neru frowned and glared at Aly. "Why are you so emo today?! I miss the happy Aly..."

"I'm not emo! I just want some time to think, that's all." She muttered.

"Think about what?" Sirhc asked.

"...nothing. It's nothing."

"I think it is..." Sirhc sat down next to Aly and poked her cheek. "Spill."

"I...I just had a strange dream, that's all."

"Really? Tell me about it!"

"...do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Well...I was in this weird place and...I dunno...it was really weird. There were these three guys that creeped me out..."

"Were they fighting?"

"Yeah..."

"Were they speaking fluent Japanese?"

"Uh huh...wait. How do you know this?"

"I...I had the same dream!"

"You did?"

"Yep!"

"Hey...What's going on?" Neru asked, feeling a little left out.

"Well...it's complicated." Aly explained. "I don't really understand it myself."

"Yeah...it wasn't like any of my other dreams..."

"I think we should just ignore it..." Aly frowned. "I'm getting a really bad feeling..."

"But...it has to mean something Aly! I can't just ignore it!"

"Well I'm going to!" She yelled before storming off.

"What...? Aly!!" Sirhc called after her, but she was already gone. "What the hell?"

"Uh...Aly doesn't usually act like that...What's going on Sirhc?"

"I don't know..." She shook her head sadly. "I'm excited about this whole thing...I think it could be a good adventure-just like one of the role plays you always imagine, Neru. Although, it's just a dream right? I have no idea why Aly is so touchy about it all..."

"Hmm...Aly can be a bit strange sometimes...hey, I want you to tell me everything about this dream!"

"Okay then..."

Neru sat down next to Sirhc and they spent the rest of the break talking about Sirhc's dream and what it might mean.

* * *

Aly bit her lip in anger as she walked across the school yard. She had no idea where she was headed, but it didn't matter.

'_Why cant those two just ignore it! It's just a stupid dream...If they don't keep their noses in their own business then they might...' _Her thoughts were interrupted as someone coughed loudly behind her. She turned to face the person and snarled when she saw him.

"What do you want now?!"

"My, my, my...you're friends aren't very understanding, are they?"

"They're just curious!"

"Well, silence their curiosity. Or I will."

"You...leave them alone!"

"Don't order me around. Remember who is in charge here, Aly." He smirked evilly before disappearing.

"Dammit!" She yelled into thin air.

'_It's not...it's not meant to be this way! This is supposed to be an adventure...not a life or death game! And I can't even confide in my friends..__..I bet they would know what to do...' _She thought sadly.

"I...I need to find him!" She cried before running off in the direction of the sick bay.

* * *

"Where's Aly?" Sirhc asked Neru as they lined up for their I.C.T. class.

"Um...I'm not sure. I think I saw her going home..."

"Home? I didn't mean to upset her that much..."

"No...I think she just wasn't feeling well. That's all. Don't get all worried about it." Neru said while trying to cheer Sirhc up.

"Yeah...I guess..." She said while not sounding so sure of herself.

"Sirhc..."

"Alright class, come inside please!" The teacher called.

Neru and Sirhc forwarded inside, still worrying about their friend.

'_Aly...I hope she's okay...' _Sirhc thought sadly. _'I'll cheer her up tomorrow.'_

The rest of the day past like a blur and before Sirhc knew it, she was at home, in her bedroom, staring out her window, deep in thought. She sighed and shook her head, dreading the piles of homework that awaited her. There was no way she could finish it all tonight.

"Someone looks worried."

"Huh?" She quickly turned around and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the same man that she had seen in English. "W-who are you? How did you get in here?!"

"Magic." He replied simply. "And I do not wish to tell you my name, not yet."

"Well...what do you want?!"

"What do I want...?" He repeated while grinning. "Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe you should ask your little friend, Aly, the one who keeps so much from you. Wouldn't you like to know what I told her?"

"What...what do you mean?! We're best friends! We don't hide stuff from each other!"

He chuckled and smirked at her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! So leave me alone! Before I call the cops!"

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared."

"W-well, maybe you should be!"

"Indeed. I mean, this is a foreign world and all."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"...farewell. We shall meet again, slayer."

"Uh...wait!" She called out, but he disappeared, leaving her all alone in her room.

'_What the hell I going on here?!'_

* * *

**Mwahahaha...I am evil. I don't know why though.**

**Aly needs to find...HER MOM. **

**Just kidding...sorry.. o.O;**

**Heh...read and reviem please! Or Fred will eat you! :D**

**Fred: Yum yum... :3**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hi peoples! Thank you for reading...wait...NOBODY IS READING THIS!

**-cries in corner-**

**Oh well. FRED SHALL EAT YOU ALL!! :3**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Oh fine...All i own is Sirhc, Dark scary man who I cant reveal the name of yet and the school. Yes, I own the school. Hurrah!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As Sirhc sat on the bus, her head was filled with thoughts of the previous day. What on Earth was going on? And what could Aly possibly know? There's no way she would hide something this important from her and Neru...right? Yeah...she knew Aly too well to doubt her because some weird stalker-freak told her to. Stupid.

Although she still couldn't shake this weird feeling. A bad feeling. Something horrible was going to happen. And she was scared.

* * *

"Hey guys." Aly greeted Neru and Sirhc as she walked towards them.

"Aly-chan! Are you feeling better?" Neru asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You worried us." Sirhc forced a smile. "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday..."

"Ah...no, it's okay. Don't worry about it." She shook her head, hiding her guilt. She shouldn't have gotten mad at Sirhc...it was only natural that she would be curious about this whole thing. She just didn't want him to hurt either of them...

But she had a plan now...well, she hoped that it would work anyway. Thanks to Elad...

"Hey...did any of you do your Japanese homework?" Neru asked nervously.

"I did...well, I attempted..." Sirhc answered.

"Can I copy?"

Sirhc rolled her eyes while hiding a smile. She knew Neru was going to ask that. "Sure, but beware, it's probably all wrong." After that strange man visited her, she couldn't really concentrate on anything.

"I don't mind!" She said happily while stealing Sirhc's book and quickly copying it down.

"Hmm...I need something in return Neru."

"Huh?"

"I uh...need your Science book..."

Now it was Neru's turn to roll her eyes and hand over he book. Sirhc hardly ever did her Science homework.

"I'll copy it in first break..." Sirhc muttered as the bell went. "C'mon Neru. See you in Jap, Aly."

"Yeah, see ya..."

As Sirhc and Neru made their way to their form class, Sirhc could've sworn she saw that man again, leaning on the drink taps, watching them, but as soon as she looked a second time, he was gone. _'Okay...this is really starting to freak me out...I should tell Neru about it...'_

"Hey, Sirhc?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Y'know how you told me about that dream you had?"

"Mm?"

"Well...I had a funny dream last night. It wasn't anything like yours though."

"Well, what happened?" Sirhc asked, suddenly extremely curious.

"I think it was those three men you dreamt about last time...but they weren't fighting. They were in some building with these other guys, talking in Japanese. It sounded complicated though. Kinda confusing."

"I see...so that's all? Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"...Don't you think it's weird that all three of us are dreaming about these guys?"

"Yeah...not to mention they talk in Japanese..."

"Mhm..."

"But...It was really creepy. I think I understood some of what they were saying..."

"Well, we are learning Japanese at school, but I don't think we're up to that level yet." Sirhc joked.

"Yeah, but I felt like I knew more Japanese than I've ever learnt...like, I couldn't understand them, but I knew what they were saying. Something about mako cannons and Shinra...I can't quite explain it."

"It's okay. You don't have to, Neru. All this is just too weird. I can't even concentrate on school anymore!" She laughed. "And...oh yeah...last night..."

"Um...Sirhc?"

"What?" She asked, angry at being interrupted.

"Is it just me, or are we the only ones moving?"

"Eh? What are you...?" As she looked around, she realised that Neru was right. Everyone else had frozen. It was like time had been stopped. "It's him! I'm positive of it!"

"Huh? Who?!" Neru asked looking around.

"Me."

Both girls turned to face the voice and sure enough, it was the man Sirhc had seen before.

"What do you want?!" She cried.

"Hm...Still haven't talked to Aly yet, have you? Don't you want to know the truth?"

"S-shut up! Aly would never hide anything from me!"

"You may say that...but your eyes tell a different story."

"No! You're lying. I know exactly what game your playing mister!"

"Game? I didn't know you saw this as a game..."

"Sirhc? What's going on?" Neru asked worriedly.

"Just leave us alone!" She yelled at him, ignoring Neru.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." He smiled another creepy smile before examining the surroundings. "Quite a boring school you go to...wouldn't you like to leave? Go on a vacation? See new places?"

"Get lost you freak!!"

"My, my, my...that's no way to speak to someone. And I was being so polite too."

"I don't care! You're annoying me!"

"Fine. Have it your way." He replied coldly while raising a gloved hand. "I guess you won't care if I just destroy all these people around you while they're frozen in time."

"Y-you can do that?"

"Oh yes. Would you like to see? How about that little boy you have a crush on?" He moved his hand so his finger was pointing at Elirah. "One, two, three and goodbye."

"Wait! Don't!" She cried in desperation.

"Too late." He smirked.

The ground rumbled and seemed to spilt open, threatening to swallow Elirah and his group of friends up.

"STOP!" A white light suddenly came out of nowhere, engulfing the three and blinding everyone.

The dark haired man smirked before disappearing as the light faded.

When the light finally cleared, Neru and Sirhc opened their eyes and looked around, only to find that he was gone and everything was back to normal. Everybody around them was fine and moving around. Sirhc quickly looked over to where Elirah was, but he and his friends were safe too. She sighed in relief and tried to clam her heart. For some reason, she felt really exhausted.

"...W-what the...hell was that..?" Neru asked, shaken.

"I-I don't...k-know..." Sirhc replied. "But...I...don't think...I...can..." She never got to finish her sentence though, because she fell over backwards and fainted.

"Sirhc!" Neru cried while several other students ran to get a teacher. She leaned down next to her friend with worry showing in her eyes. _'What the hell is going on?!'_

* * *

"Mm...mmm...m..." Sirhc opened her eyes lazily and tried to figure out where she was. All she could see was that she was in a bed and everything was white. She couldn't sit up, because she felt too exhausted.

'_I must be in the sick bay...' _She thought miserably. _'But wait, how did I get here? What happened?! I remember being with Neru...and that man...and then I...urgh! My head hurts so much...' _

"How are you feeling?" A nurse entered the room, smiling kindly.

"...tired...what happened?"

"You fainted just before form class. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Do you think you are well enough to go back to class?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay then, only if you're sure..."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I'll be okay. What period is it?"

"Second lunchbreak just finished...so you won't miss out on much of fourth period."

"I was asleep for that long?!"

"Yes. I have other patients to check on, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Uh...yeah." She watched the nurse leave before yawning and sitting up. She felt much more awake now after talking to the nurse. _'I can't believe I was asleep for so long...I need to talk to Neru!'_

Sirhc got up and rubbed her eyes before walking out of the sick bay and making her way to the music block. Luckily Neru was in her music class. Aly was too. She wondered if Neru had already told Aly...it's not like she would keep that from her.

When she got to the class, she gave her teacher a late note and quickly made her way over to her two friends, who were looking at her grim faced.

"Hey..."

"Sirhc...are you feeling better?" Neru asked.

She nodded while sitting down with them. "Neru...you told Aly right?"

"Yeah. Aly...?"

Aly looked up at Sirhc and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I've been hiding something from you."

"I thought so...I mean, he said you were..."

"His name is Orlando. I met him awhile ago...when the dreams started. I wanted to tell you guys about everything, but he told me that he would hurt you. So I couldn't. But I never knew that he had visited you before, Sirhc."

"Mhm. Only a couple of times. I think he was trying to turn me against you...He kept saying things that would make me hate you, but I never believed him."

"Well, I'm glad." Aly said, looking slightly relieved.

"It's not fair!" Neru pouted. "I never got any visits from that man and I was the last one to have any dreams..."

"Don't worry about it Neru-it's a good thing." Sirhc reassured her. "He's way scary. And he nearly killed Elirah today..."

"But you stopped him."

"No...I didn't...I couldn't do anything like that..."

"Yes you can. I can too." Aly said proudly.

"Really?!"

"This is fair! You can both do stuff and I can't!" Neru complained again.

"Don't worry Neru, you can too I'm sure of it."

"Aly...how do you know all this?" Sirhc asked.

"He told me a lot...I guess. And he tried to kill my family. That's when I used my power for the first time. It was the same with you. You had to protect Elirah. So your powers activated."

"But I was so exhausted..."

"Yeah, it wears you out the first time."

"Have you used your powers more than once?" Sirhc asked, awestruck.

"Uh...not really." Aly laughed sheepishly. "But I know a lot more about this than you guys. I already told Neru everything I know."

"Yeah! I'm smart too!" Neru cheered happily.

Sirhc laughed before asking, "So, Aly? What's your power? And I don't really get what happened with me either..."

"Well--" Aly was interrupted as the classroom next to them exploded; flames and smoke reaching up into the sky.

* * *

**Who is Elad? Dun dun dun...I'm not telling! Hehehe...He doesn't actually appear for a long time. So you'll have to wait and find out who he is. xD**

**Reviews make me and Fred very happy.**

**-hint hint-**

**Fred: RAWR! : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie Four has arrived! xD**

**Thankies for reviewing Neru-chan! Makes me happy. xD**

**Fred is your left foot? Is there something you're not telling me Fred?!**

**Fred: ... -Shifty eyes-**

**Disclaimer: I own Orlando. No, not Orlando Bloom, Orlando from my story. I always think of Orlando Bloom when i type his name...XD I do not own Aly, Neru, Narnia, C.S. Lewis or any characters from FFVII.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell?!" Sirhc cried while once again realising that everyone around her except Neru and Aly were frozen.

"Shit! Is it him?!" Neru asked, frozen with fear.

"C'mon, we gotta get out the classroom!" Aly yelled, afraid that this one would catch on fire too.

"Wait..." Sirhc stood still while examining the classroom next to theirs. "The fire isn't moving...In fact, it's going down." Sure enough, the flames were retreating-getting smaller and smaller until the three girls could no longer see them. "Let's check it out."

"Are you crazy?" Neru exclaimed. "We'll probably die from suffocation cause there's so much smoke!"

"No...I don't think so." Sirhc replied. "I think its Orlando. Maybe he wants to talk to us."

"Yeah, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Aly exclaimed with a determined look in her eye.

"Let's go." Sirhc carefully walked over to the door-which somehow still worked even though the classroom had just exploded-and opened it. She gasped in shock when she saw what was inside. Everything was the way it used to be. The tables were all neat, there was no fire, no smoke and it looked like nothing had ever happened.

"What on earth...?" Neru whispered.

"Welcome."

They all looked to the centre of the room where Orlando was sitting on a desk with his signature know-it-all smirk.

"You..." Aly hissed. "How dare you!"

"Now, now...no need for such a display of anger."

"You are so annoying!!" Neru suddenly screamed, startling everyone. "I hate your attitude!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that then, but I cannot change who I am. And I was expecting some thanks, you know."

"Why would we thank you?" Sirhc snarled. She really hated this man.

"I guess...you will find out later. But ask yourself this; would you know what you know now, would you be able to use your powers, if you had never met me?"

"Uh..." Completely dumbstruck Sirhc looked back at her friends. "Does it matter? You tried to hurt the people important to us!"

"But they never got hurt did they? You discovered your powers and saved the day."

"I never got to..." Neru whined.

"Ah, but you will, little one."

"Imma not little!"

"But still!" Aly cried. "What if we didn't get our powers? They would've gotten hurt!"

"Then, that would have been a shame. I knew you had it in you, after all, you have been dreaming."

"So? They're just dreams!" Sirhc argued.

"Yeah, and you tried to make Sirhc mad at me!" Aly continued.

"That wasn't my intention, no."

"Then what_ was_ your intention?" Aly huffed, getting fed up.

"I was curious to how much each of you knew and how you would react in such a situation, since you will be encountering many of those situations."

"What do you mean?"

"I need you three to...leave this world."

"What?!"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Yay adventure!"

"NERU!!" Sirhc and Aly yelled at the same time.

"...What?" She asked innocently.

They sighed before turning their attention back to Orlando. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You may have realised by now that you are dreaming of a completely different universe and those men you dream of are real people."

"Yeah, I figured it was kinda weird how we all dreamt of them..." Sirhc muttered.

"I need to send you three to their world for a little while. It is completely necessary and no, I cannot tell you why yet." He smirked after seeing Aly's pout.

"We don't get a choice, do we?" She sighed.

"No. You don't. And don't worry, you will understand soon enough."

"Can we at least have the rest of today before you teleport us to some strange foreign world?" Neru asked.

"Time is crucial..."

"Look, dude, we gotta say goodbye to our families or something first ya know..."

"Why do you assume that they will miss you?"

"What?! Why you--"

"You will not be gone that long. Have you not considered that their will be a time difference between the worlds? They will not realise that you are gone."

"Is it like Narnia?!" Neru asked excitedly.

"Narnia? Have not heard of such a place before..."

"Oh my gosh...shameful. Everyone knows about the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe!"

"Um...Neru? I think you're forgetting that he's super magical dude. I don't think he has time to read books by C.S. Lewis." Aly pointed out.

"Oh yeah...never mind me."

Sirhc shook her head while laughing at her friend's stupidity.

"Enough of this talk. You need to leave. Time is precious."

Aly groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude...so this world we're going to...will we have to fight monsters? Save innocent civilians?"

"You will see when you get there. Now, I bid you farewell."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Kupo?"

The three girls let out a scream when they floor disappeared from beneath them and they were sucked into a portal.

* * *

"Urgh...owwie..." Sirhc opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

'_Okay...I'm definitely not in that classroom anymore...wait! Where is Neru and Aly?'_

She sighed in dismay when she realised that they weren't with her. She was all alone in a creepy unknown place. Just perfect.

As she looked around, she saw that she was in some sort of storing room? There was many files and reports all stashed away. And she only saw one door-no windows. And the door was locked. Just great. She was trapped in a room full of paper that smelled like her grandmother. F'ing fantastic.

She frowned and made her way over to the far side of the room.

'_Might as well find out something about this world while I can...' _She thought grimly while starting to skim through some documents. Nothing made any sense to her though.

'_Wait a second...these are all in Japanese and yet I can...'_

"Who's there?!" A male voice called out through the room, startling Sirhc and making her fall over-landing in a pile of files.

"Oww..."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She reluctantly looked up and gasped when she saw who it was. "Mr. Silver Hair!" She cried out but immediately covered her mouth afterwards. And not because of the glare he was giving her.

'_What the hell! I just spoke in Japanese! And so did he!'_

"Excuse me? Would you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

Sirhc shuddered as she heard him speaking fluent Japanese once again. But somehow, she could understand him perfectly, as if she knew the language.

"Um...hi?" She nearly had a heart attack when she heard Japanese words leave her mouth once again. "No...way...not possible! This isn't happening...No, no, no, no..." She tried her hardest to speak English, but she couldn't. It was like someone had erased her whole English dictionary inside her head and replaced it with a Japanese one. "Orlando did this! I'm sure of it! There's no possible way this could happen to me otherwise!"

The man standing next to her raised an eyebrow before repeating a little annoyed, "Why are you here? This is a restricted floor containing important documents. The door is locked at all times."

"Well, then how did you get in?!" She snapped, a little annoyed at how he was questioning her. It was disturbing her thoughts.

"I have a key." He replied simply.

"Oh."

He smirked before pulling her up off the floor. "I don't think you realise how much trouble you're in, do you?"

"Huh? Why would I be in trouble?" She asked slowly, still not used to hearing Japanese exit her mouth.

"I already told you. These documents are important. And you just broke in to read them, which is a major crime." He stated while giving her a creepy smile.

"Whoa, no way! Why would I want to read this crap! I can't read them anyway! I don't speak Japanese!"

He raised an eyebrow. Was she high?

"Well, I know I'm talking it now, but I really don't know the language! I'm Australian! I speak English! It's just that every time I speak, Japanese comes out of my mouth instead of English! It's really creeping me out!"

He sighed and shook his head. That had to be the worst lie he had ever heard. Time to try something simpler. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I was talking to Orlando with my friends and then this huge black portal swallowed me up and I woke up here!"

Okay. Now he definitely didn't believe her. She didn't have any sort of teleportation materia on her, so there was no way she could have teleported here otherwise. Maybe he should just hand her over to the Turks to deal with. He didn't have time for this.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked impatiently.

"No. Why would I?" She asked stupidly.

"Have you never heard of SOLDIER?"

"What? No..."

"Shinra?"

"Nope. Hey, where am I anyway?"

'_I don't believe it...how can she not know what Shinra is? She's in the Shinra building after all! Now, I need to figure out wether she's lying, or telling the truth...'_

"Come with me."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"If you knew who I was, then you wouldn't be talking to me like that." He sent her a strange smile.

"Uh...rightio then..."

"Just follow me." He led her out the room and along several hallways, through a massive building. Although, it was only one floor. They finally reached an elevator and went a few floors up before exiting and he led her along a couple more twisting hallways that completely confused her mind.

'_How on earth does he know where he's going? This place is so big!' _She thought as she stared around in awe.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at a room that had writing next to the door saying something about a 'meeting room'-Sirhc didn't really pay attention, because she was too busy staring at everything else.

"Come on, stop gawking." He opened the door and shoved her inside.

She frowned at him and huffed annoyingly, but still entered, nonetheless. It was a plain room, the main thing inside was a table in the centre of the room and a couple of vending machines, a microwave and a coffee machine to the side. It looked like a normal room that people working at a company would stop and have lunch in.

She frowned again-obviously expecting something more exciting or different. "This isn't much different to my world..."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Uh...no...nothing. Don't worry about it..." She mumbled.

"Sit down."

"Don't order me around, jerk!" She complained, but took a seat anyway.

He hid as smirk as he watched her. She definitely did not know him, or she would not have said that. He gracefully took a seat next to her while staring at the door.

"What are we here for?" She asked a little rudely.

"Waiting for my colleague to arrive...I need to speak with him."

"Humph. This is boring."

"I do not care what you think."

She glared evilly at him, but he didn't seem to notice, or he chose to ignore it.

After awhile, she gave up glaring and went back to staring at the table in front of her. _'I wonder if I'm really in trouble...I sure hope not, I haven't even done anything wrong!' _She sighed and ran a finger through her hair. This really sucked. Where on earth were Aly and Neru? This wasn't any fun without them...

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a man walked in.

She turned to face him and gasped when she saw who it was.

* * *

**Yes, it was Neru who said 'Kupo'. Couldn't help myself. xD**

**Yay! They're finally in the Final Fantasy World! :D**

**-dances-**

**Fred: -pokes Sirhc-**

**-screams- Get away from meeee!!**

**Fred: She would like it if you reviewed. Thank you. -bows politely-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huzzah! Chapter Five! XDD**

**Yes, I updated...please refrain from killing me Neru...**

**And this chapter isn't too exciting...sorry about that. x.x**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Neru, Aly or anyone from FFVII. -sob- One day, Genesis shall be mine...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Ah! It's Book Man!" Sirhc cried out as she pointed to the man that had just entered the room.

"Excuse me?" He asked rather annoyed. Then he turned to the silver-haired man sitting next to Sirhc. "Sephiroth, would you care to explain what—"

He was interrupted as the blonde screamed once again, "And it's Boring Man!"

"Boring...?" A man with dark hair entered the room after 'Book Man'. Next to him was Neru, who gasped happily and ran to Sirhc, hug-tackling her. And this time, Sirhc didn't mind, she was just glad to see her friend again.

"Neru! You're okay!"

"Yeah! Where's Aly-chan?"

"I...I don't know. I hoped that she was with you..."

"Sephiroth? What on Earth is going on here?" Book Man asked again.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I was waiting till you two got back. Where is Fair?"

"He...well, I'm not sure where he is currently. I'm sure he'll turn up later." Boring Man answered.

"Irresponsible, as always..." Sephiroth muttered.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Neru called out.

"Where did you find her?" Sephiroth asked.

"She was hanging around near Hojo's lab..." Boring Man explained. "I wasn't sure what to do with her..."

"I found the blonde messing around with some files on the Junon incident..."

"I was not! Stop saying that crap!" She pouted angrily.

"Ah yes...she made up some crazy story about..."

"It's true! I wouldn't lie."

"What did you tell him?" Neru asked.

"That we were teleported here and we can't speak Japanese and yet we can..."

"Yeah! It's weird, huh?"

"Mhmm. But he doesn't believe me...I can't blame him though."

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't believe you if I were him."

"Oh, thanks." Sirhc muttered sarcastically.

"No prob!" Neru laughed while hugging her again.

"So...I guess Orlando was telling the truth, hey? Cause we dreamed about them and here they are..." She said quietly so that the men couldn't hear her.

"Yeah...we need to find Aly though. She's got to be somewhere in this building..."

"We'll never find her. Did you see how big this place is?"

"I'm sure we could—"

"What are you two whispering about?!"

"Oh, shut it, Book Man." Sirhc growled.

"Would you stop calling me that?!"

"Well, it's not like I know your name!"

"...Genesis. That's Angeal over there. And I'm sure you already know Sephiroth."

"Genesis? Hmph...Book Man still sounds better."

"No it doesn't!"

"Sirhc...don't get them angry."

"I'm not trying to! I'm just so used to calling him that..."

"Why did you give him that name in the first place?"

"Well, he was reading a book...and Sephiroth has silver hair so I called him Mr. Silver hair and that other dude...he's kinda boring. Compared to the other two. So yeah."

"Oh...I see. Makes sense."

"I thought you said you didn't know who I was." Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't...I just uh...um...Neru?"

"We dreamt about you!"

"What?"

"Sirhc saw you fighting and I saw you three talking about something. And there were these other guys...one had black hair and a dot in the middle of his head..."

Sirhc started laughing. "Dot man!"

Neru continued talking as if she hadn't interrupted her, "And the other was...in a stripy suit?"

Sirhc laughed even harder.

"Where are you from?" Angeal asked.

"We're from planet Earth!" Neru said happily.

"Yes, we live in Australia." Sirhc added.

"And you're all aliens!!" Neru exclaimed while waving her arms like an alien would.

"Earth? Australia...? Never heard of it..." Sephiroth said while deep in thought.

"Of course you haven't. We didn't know about your world either. That is, until some weird guy called Orlando teleported us here and told us to figure it out." Sirhc explained.

"Yes! He's an alien too!"

"Neru! Would you stop with the alien thing?!"

"Oooh...sorry...but I like aliens..."

Sirhc sighed and shook her head. "And I'm sorry about messing around with your important documents; I was just trying to figure out where I was or some kind of information about this place."

"I still do not quite understand. And I don't think I believe either of you, not until I see some evidence. I have heard wackier stories that thieves use as excuses, so I am quite used to this." Sephiroth stated.

"What would I want with some boring old documents that smell like my grandma?! Honestly! I have no intention of stealing them!" This was really frustrating Sirhc. She just wanted to get out of here and stop being treated like some kind of criminal.

"Um...Mr. Sephiroth sir?" Neru asked timidly. "I know you don't believe our story, but we have a friend, her name is Aly and she's probably somewhere in this building, just like we were. We need to find her before something bad happens..." She said so innocently that Genesis had to look away. Sephiroth seemed unfazed though.

"Are you suggesting that I just let you go?"

"No...you can come with us! We don't know our way around the building and you can help us look for her. Then we can continue with this interrogation when we find her, kay?"

"...Very well then. I shall accompany you. But I do hope you realise just how big this building actually is."

"Sephiroth..." Genesis butted in, "You should search with the little one. I'll go with the blonde and search the lower floors."

"Alright. If you find there friend, meet back here." Sephiroth agreed.

"Why does everyone always call me little?" Neru pouted.

"There, there, it's okay." Sirhc patted Neru on the head reassuringly.

"I'm going to look for Zack..." Angeal said grimly. He had a feeling he knew where he was...

"If you find Fair, tell him I have an assignment for him." Sephiroth said angrily. Zack always disappeared every time he had work for him. Damn lazy ass.

"Come on Blondie, let's go." Genesis muttered.

"Don't call me that! I have a name!"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. This was payback.

"Yes! Sirhc Samae! Not Blondie!"

"Hm...I like Blondie better."

"Jerkface!" She 'hmphed' and stormed off, while he followed her.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"No! And I don't care!"

"Stupidity."

"Shut up!"

There arguing could no longer be heard when they entered the elevator.

Neru turned to Sephiroth and smiled cutely. "Let's go Sephy!"

"Please don't call me that." He asked politely.

"Awwes...why not?"

"I do not like it."

"Ookay...sorry Sephy."

He hid a smile and led her out the room, moving off to search the upper floors.

Angeal sighed and headed to Hojo's Lab, worried about what kind of trouble Zack had gotten himself into. Hopefully Reno wasn't there as well.

* * *

Said redhead was actually at his desk, doing the worst thing in the world: Paperwork. Oh, how he hated the stuff. He sighed before staring out the window.

'_Such a gloomy day too...' _He thought miserably. _'If only I had some sort of distraction...something to get me out of doing this crap...'_

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Reno jumped when something fell from the ceiling and landed on his desk. "What the hell, yo?!"

"Owwie...ow...owww..." The 'something' got up slowly, rubbing her sore back. "That hurt, man!" She turned to look at Reno and gasped in surprise. _'What a good looking guy...AH! No! Bad thoughts Aly, bad thoughts...'_

"Well, I ordered a pizza, but a girl will do fine, yo."

"Pervert!!" She yelled and slapped him.

"It was a joke...yo. No need to hit me... But seriously...where did you come from?" He looked up at the ceiling, but there was no hole, so she definitely didn't fall from the above floor.

"I fell through a portal..." She huffed angrily.

"Really? A portal, yo?"

"Oh my god! I'm speaking Japanese!" She cried as the realisation hit her.

"Well, yeah, duh. We all speak Japanese."

"We do?" She started at the desk, deep in thought, as she tried to figure out what was happening. She figured it was something to do with Orlando and his magic. Didn't really surprise her much.

"So...you okay, yo?"

"Yeah...and what's with the 'yo's'?!"

"Just how I speak, yo."

"Argh! You're annoying me! And my back hurts! Your desk isn't soft, y'know!"

"Yeah, I know. It's made of wood. Must've hurt, yo."

"You're telling me!"

"Aww man! You messed up all my paperwork!" He complained while staring at all the crumpled sheets. "I worked so hard on that, yo!"

"Deal with it! We have bigger problems!"

"Like what?"

"Getting me some food!!" She yelled. "I'm bloody hungry!"

"Okay, okay...come with me yo." He led the grumpy Aly out of his office and down the hall until they found a vending machine.

"Yay, food!" She exclaimed happily.

"Which one you want, yo?"

"Oh, I don't know! Anything!"

"Uh...okay." He bought her something to eat and she happily munched on it. "My name's Aly, by the way."

"I'm Reno. Nice to meet you, yo."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you too, '_yo_'."

"Hey don't make fun of me, yo—" He was interrupted as someone around the corner let out a high pitch scream.

* * *

**Argh...don't like this chapter much...Oh well, at least it's done now...x.x**

**Yay for Reno!! xDD**

**Oh, and I havent played Crisis Core (still doesnt come out for another week) so I dont know how Genesis or Angeal would act. I'm just guessing, so don't get mad at me! o.o; Sorry if I dement them... x.x**

**Fred: -pats back-**

**I LOVE YOU FRED!! -hugs-**

**Fred: -Nods head-**

**As a friend...o.O**

**Fred: -Nods head-**

**Are you even listening to me...?**

**Fred: -Shakes head-**

**-cries-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again peoples! How's it going? Fred, say hi.**

**Fred: Hello. :3**

**Please, Neru, I beg of you, refrain from hurting me... x.x; I'm so sorry, you're not in this chapter! TToTT But you will be in the next, so stick with me! **

**These next few chapters may be VEERRY boring, but i'm just trying to get the characters to know each other. It's important for the main plot...so yeah. Where is Orlando?! 0o0; I dont know...i think he's in Hawaii at the moment... o.O And hold in there, Elad! You will be appearing soon. Promise! **

**Enough from me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...i think you already know. u.u**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"What the, yo?!" Reno exclaimed while turning to face the direction that the scream came from.

"Someone's in danger." Aly stated obviously. "Let's check it out." She finished eating, put her rubbish in the bin and got up, following Reno to where all the commotion was.

They went around the corner and Aly gasped in surprise when she saw a huge bug like creature three times the size of her in the hallway.

"What? Never seen a fiend before, yo?"

"Well...we don't have them were I'm from, okay?"

"Right...I thought fiends lived everywhere?"

"Well...uh...shouldn't we be running? Like, away from it?"

Reno laughed before patting her shoulder. "It's a weak one. Probably just one of Hojo's failed experiments. I can handle it, yo."

"Can you?"

"Watch and learn, yo." He said as he walked calmly up to the fiend. It growled menacingly and lunged at him; fangs dripping poison. He smirked and moved to the side-making the fiend crash to the ground next to him. As quick as lightning, he pulled out a metal rod and brought it down upon the monsters head and electricity flowed from the rod-electrocuting the fiend and killing it.

"No fun, yo."

"Urgh...show off..." Aly muttered, although she was interested in his weapon. "What's that?"

"An EMR Rod. I've equipped it with a lightning materia that I mastered a long time ago, as well as an ALL materia..."

"Okie dokie, can we go now?" She asked, quickly getting bored.

He rolled his eyes before frowning worriedly. "I got a feeling that...Tseng's right behind me, yo." He gulped.

"Good guess Reno. I am curious as to why you're not doing the paperwork that I asked you to." Tseng said darkly.

"Uh...I was...uh...helping her!" He pointed to Aly while slowly backing away from his boss. "She fell into my office through a portal and was hungry, so I bought her..."

"**Reno.**"

"Yes...?" He asked nervously.

"Do the paperwork. NOW."

"Yes sir! Right on it, yo!" He quickly ran back to his office, dragging Aly with him. He didn't say anything till they were safely inside his office, far away from Tseng. "Phew...that was close...yo."

"Why are you so scared of that man?" Aly asked.

"Well, I'm not really, but he's in a really bad mood today, and I mean REALLY bad mood, yo." He pointed to the bruise on his forehead. "He did that to me this morning, and I wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

'Right...I'm guessing you must have done something Reno..." Aly sighed.

"Well, all I did was put too much sugar in his coffee and I do that every morning and he never gets up me. But today he did, yo." He shrugged. "So I'm being smart and keeping away from him. Which reminds me...I have to finish this stupid paperwork, yo..." He muttered grimly and sat down at his desk, glaring at the paperwork, as if it would go away if he glared at it enough.

"Maybe I can help you with it." Aly said while laughing.

"Nah...I doubt it. It's just crap about my previous mission, yo."

"Missions?"

"Yeah, that's what Turks do, yo."

"Turks...Turkey?"

"What? No! You've never heard of the Turks before?"

"No..."

"Man, you must've lived pretty far away then if you've never heard of the Turks...I thought Shinra's dirty work was known basically everywhere, yo." He muttered while sipping some coffee that magically appeared on his desk.

"Shinra...? What's Shinra?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed while choking on his coffee. "You can't have not heard of Shinra, yo. You're in the building!"

Aly just gave him a blank look, completely confused. What was he on about?

"Urgh...never mind. I can't be bothered explaining, yo. And I've gotta get this paperwork done."

"..." Aly sighed and sat down on a chair and swinging around on it, making herself incredibly dizzy. After about ten minutes, it got boring and she looked for something else to do. Picking up a random folder on his desk, she threw it at his head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for, yo?!"

"I'm bored." She responded simply while shrugging.

"Well, leave me alone. I gotta get this done okay?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance before once again scanning his office for something interesting to do. She found nothing, annoying her even more. She inhaled deeply before screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'M BORRREEEED!!"

Reno winced and quickly covered his ears, nearly crying in pain from the loud noise. "Keep it down will ya? I don't want Elena hearing, yo."

"Reno?" A blonde woman opened the door and peeked inside. "I thought I heard...oh." Her expression immediately darkened when she saw Aly. "Reno, dear." She said sweetly. "What have I told you about hiding women in your office?" She smiled a sweet smile that looked completely fake-hiding her inners wishes to impale him with a stick.

"Uh...Lena...hi! It's uh...not what you think...she came to me, yo!"

"Reno, you sick bastard! I'm going to kill you!!" She screamed while charging at him, brandishing a coffee mug.

"Oh god, somebody save meeeeee!" Reno cried while hiding under his desk.

Aly sat in the corner and watched, highly amused. This day was turning out to be quite entertaining, after all.

* * *

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!" Sirhc cried angrily.

"Why should I?" Genesis asked smirking. Annoying the blonde was more fun than he had thought it would be.

"Cause your gay! And annoying!!"

"I am perfectly straight, thank you very much."

"No! You're not!!"

"I think I'm the one who gets to decide that. Not you."

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you anymore!" She muttered before walking faster to get away from him. Unfortunately, he started walking faster too. She went even faster, but he did too, always matching her speed. They weren't quite running, but after awhile Sirhc got tired and slowed down. Genesis was a first-class SOLDIER and she was an unfit high school student after all. She glared at him evilly and he just smirked. It didn't get any better than this.

"I should've gone with Silver hair..." She muttered angrily.

"Why? He's just boring. I'm sure you'd rather be with someone awesome and good-looking like me." He joked.

"Yeah right! And don't get any ideas! I already like someone!"

"Oh really?"

'_Yeah, and he's a complete jerk who hates me...' _She thought miserably.

Genesis frowned when he saw her expression. He sighed and grumpily pushed her to the side, snapping her from her daze.

"What's that for?!" She growled.

"Stop thinking. It's not good for you."

"Oh, be quiet!" She pushed him, but he didn't move at all, making her even more annoyed.

"What a weak push."

"I'm not weak! You're just fat, that's all!"

"Are you delusional?"

"No!"

"If you want to see fat, then look behind you."

"Huh?" She turned around and screamed when she saw the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

"You don't have to scream, it's just Heideigger." He sighed, but she kept screaming, obviously petrified at the 'thing' that was glaring at her.

"OH MY GOD! IT"S GONNA EAT MEEEE!!"

"No, _he's_ not."

"Genesis, would you please make that annoying thing shut up. Its voice is irritating me." Heideigger grunted angrily.

Sirhc screamed again when he spoke and ran behind Genesis.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no control over her actions..." He explained.

"SOMEBODY GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

"What on earth is your problem Sirhc? You sound like Reno..."

"RENO?! WHERE IS RENO NOW?!" Heideigger suddenly bellowed, making Sirhc stop screaming and faint, falling into Genesis's arms.

"Oh great..." Genesis muttered sarcastically.

"RENO WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Heideigger screamed while running down the hallway. Unfortunately, he always went insanely mad whenever someone mentioned Reno's name, mainly because of many horrible pranks pulled.

Genesis sighed angrily while poking Sirhc's cheek, but she didn't wake. He grumbled something I won't write in this fanfic before picking her up and walking to the nearby lunch room.

* * *

As Reno fought off an extremely mad and deadly Elena, he could've sworn he heard a certain someone scream his name. Elena seemed to hear it too.

"Oh how wonderful, Reno...I think you should go apologise to Heideigger, don't you think?" She taunted evilly.

"Oh no...please...anything but _that _yo..." Reno whimpered.

"Don't be so chicken Reno." Elena laughed as she dragged him out the room, Aly following out of pure interest. Who was Heidegger?

Later on, she would wish that she had never found out.

* * *

**ARGH! I hate this chapter! It's so short! And gay!**

**Yes, i hate Heideigger...I will make him more evil and scary later on. Didnt get to describe him much in this chapter, that will come next chappie.**

**Fred: O.O;;;**

**It's okay Fred, he cant hurt you.**

**Fred:... O.O; -runs and hides behind potplant-**

**-sighs- Please reveiw. Thankies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um...hehehe...Okay Aly-chan. I get it...Axel is forever yours. So is Axel-in-desgise-Reno...xD I shall send you pictures of these people cause you dont know who they are. Do not worry! : 3**

**Fred: -hands Neru a flower while smiling hopefully-**

**lol. (little joke between me and Aly xD)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short...I had to finish it there. Dx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them...blah blah blah. I own myself though! Which is Sirhc! xD**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Did you know? Well, did you, did you, did you?"

"Yes, I think I—"

"Cause I don't think you know...oh baby, don't tell me you didn't know!" Neru sang in an utterly demented voice.

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance. She had been singing that song for the past ten minutes. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Oh baby, oh baby, you don't know you don't know how my love works...You don't know, you don't know!"

"Would you please shut up?!" He asked impatiently, but still politely.

"Oh, nobody knows, nobody, nobody, nobody..."

Sephiroth was about to yell, but he didn't have to.

A highly demented scream came from somewhere behind them. "RENO WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

They both turned to face the noise and Neru nearly vomited in disgust when the ugliest, fattest, loudest and smelliest thing she had ever seen ran right past her, leaving a trail of earthquakes in its wake. Neru paled and fell to the floor shaking. "What...t-the...hell was...t-that?"

"That was Heideigger." Sephiroth stated simply while pulling her off the floor.

"But...i-it's so ugly...And I thought the biggest loser was scary..."

"Biggest loser?"

"Urgh...never mind." She muttered while recovering from shock and standing up again. "We need to keep looking for Aly..."

"Indeed." They headed off again and Sephiroth was thankful that she had stopped singing.

"Did you know, I don't think you know, I want you to know, how much I love yooouuu!"

He slapped his forehead and tried to stop himself from pulling out the Masamune and slicing her right then and there.

* * *

"Hey, wake up already!"

"Mmm...mhm...m...?"

"I said wake up!!"

"Urgh..." Sirhc sighed annoyingly and shoved the hands that were shaking her away. She rubbed her eyes and sat up grumpily. "...where am I?" She asked while looking around.

"This is a random lunch room..." Genesis replied, frowning at her.

"What's that look for?!"

"You're quite heavy, you know."

"Jerk! You can't say that!"

"Why not? You are."

Sirhc turned away from him and started sobbing. "...Just because I'm fat..."

"Uh...what?" Taken aback, he turned so he was facing her with a puzzled look.

"YOU THINK I'M FAT!!" She yelled hysterically.

"Uh...n-no...I didn't say that..." He said frantically while completely confused.

"Don't lie! You think I'm fat and ugly and gross! You hate me!" She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, I don't...I...I said you were heavy! I didn't mean you were fat! You probably just have heavy bones, or it's because you're tall for your age..." He tried calming her down, because passer bys were staring and he didn't want them to think that he'd reduced an innocent girl to tears.

"...heavy bones?" She asked with a sniff.

"Yeah, t-that's right...don't cry okay?"

"Okay..." She nodded innocently. "B-but...I'm not sure I believe you..."

"Hey, it's the truth alright?"

"Mhm..." She sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "Genesis...?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Will you buy me something to eat...?"

"Uh...um...I really shouldn't..."

"Because I'm fat?" She asked tears streaming down her face again.

"No, y-your not...I just...urgh...I'll get you something..." He walked over to the cafeteria, buying her some ice cream and sweets.

While his back was turned, she giggled evilly while smirking. This was just too much fun.

When he returned, she looked up innocently while frowning at the food. "Genesis...I want chips too..." She said with teary eyes.

"Okay, okay!" He walked off to get them, having a feeling that he was being used. Damn bitches and their fake crying...

Sirhc laughed quietly while happily munching on her chocolate. Life was good.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there _yet_?"

"NO! Will you stop asking me that?!" Sephiroth yelled. He couldn't take this girl anymore. Oh, if only he'd chosen to go with the blonde instead...Genesis was lucky.

Neru pouted and went to ask him the question again, but someone screaming interrupted her. "Huh? Who was that?"

Sephiroth listened until he heard the scream again. "Don't worry, it's just Reno. He's always screaming about something..." He muttered.

"Oh okay. Who's Reno?"

"An annoying redhead that you never want to meet."

"Redhead?" _'Aly has a thing for redheads...I miss her...' _Neru thought sadly.

Another scream echoed around the halls, but this time, it didn't belong to Reno. Neru gasped in surprise when she realised that she recognised it. "Aly!!"

* * *

Aly screamed and ran from the room, following Reno. This day couldn't get any worse.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW RENO! I WILL HAVE YOU IN MY SANDWHICH!!"

"Hell no, yo! I'm not food!" Reno yelled while running for his life-completely ignoring how suss that sentence had sounded.

"Reno, wait up!" Aly called out as she tried to keep up with him. Why on earth was this fat monster attacking her as well? Just because she was with Reno...

Elena stood in the corner, laughing maniacally before deciding to go finish her report so that she could hand it in to her darling Tseng.

I didn't take too long for Aly and Reno to outrun the fat man and they stopped to catch their breath in a random office.

"Welcome to an ordinary day at the Shinra office." Reno laughed. "Hope your enjoying it, yo."

"Oh, like hell! This is bullshit!" Aly snarled. "What's that fat man's problem anyway?!"

"Oh well, I guess you could say that I've played a few pranks in the past..."

"A few?!"

"Well, yeah...not that many, yo."

Before Aly could yell at him any more, Heideigger came round the corner, screaming at them and they had to run for their lives. _Again._

* * *

"What is this place?" Sirhc asked worriedly as they stepped out the elevator and onto the lowest floor.

"This is where the scientists do all their experiments..." Genesis replied darkly. "Never come here alone. You'll never make it out in one piece."

Sirhc shuddered and held onto his arm tightly.

Genesis raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"I'm scared okay?" She said softly. "I don't like scientists..." Which was true. She was terrified of mad scientists and what they did to people.

"Fine..." He muttered. He wasn't looking forward to having her cling form his arm; he had already lost some circulation. "Come n, this way. We'd better hope that your friend didn't make her way down here into Hojo's lab..."

Sirhc nodded seriously-she had no idea who Hojo was, but his name gave her a bad feeling.

They entered a creepy looking lab-one of the biggest there-and Sirhc was distracted by the many different experiments that she could see. She was also grossed out.

Creatures of all shapes and sizes were floating in tanks that held some kind of green fluid. She could also see many creatures that resembled humans or were mutilated versions of once living animals.

'_How could anyone do this sort of thing?' _She asked herself, tying not to puke when she saw an extremely mutilated corpse.

She heard a strangle growling noise that startled her. Turning to investigate, she walked over to a room and peeked inside. She held back a scream when she saw the same things she had seen in the tank, but alive and changed up.

She quickly shut the door and moved away from it before realising something.

She had lost Genesis.

He was no longer in this room or anywhere that she could see. She gulped and her eyes searched the room, but he was gone.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...I'm all alone in a creepy lab...oh no...what am I going to do?!'_

She walked towards the middle of the room, shaking in fear. She had watched one too many freaky horror movies on this subject...

"Why hello little girl...Are you lost? Let me help you..."

* * *

**-screams while running around smashing things in anger-**

**Fred: Calm down...it's okay...**

**-doesnt stop-**

**Fred: -sigh- Sorry, she's just a bit upset right now because she has to introduce the character she hates the most next chapter...**

**I DONT WANT HIM IN MY STORY!!**

**Fred: But he's necessary for the plot...**

**NNOOOOOOOOOOO!! I WILL KILLLL HIMMMMMMM!! DDDDDX**

**Fred: I apologise readers, please reveiw and wait for the next chapter while i try to calm her down...reviews will help. Don't leave me to deal with her alone! -begs-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally finished... x.x**

**-dies-**

**Urgh! How dare that horrible man find his way into my story! I shall kill him!! -screams at gay scientist-**

**But he is needed for the main plot... TToTT**

**Disclaimer: ...I do not own Hojo's lab or the Shinra building or the FFVII characters or Neru or Aly... 8(**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Man, I'm so glad we got out of that!"

"Me too, yo." Reno sighed in relief while grinning triumphantly at Aly. Luckily, Heideigger had been called back to his office to finish some important Shinra business and he had to give up chasing them.

Aly frowned and punched his arm. "That was all your fault, stupid!"

"Was not! I'm totally innocent, yo." He said while pouting cutely.

She rolled her eyes at his gay face. A full grown man trying to be cute was so not cool. Just as she was about to insult him, someone screamed her name and she turned to face them, only to be glomped and pushed to the ground. She laughed when she realise who it was. "Good to see you too, Neru."

"I missed you Aly-chan! Where have you been?!"

"Hanging out with this idiot." She pointed at Reno. "Who's that?" She asked when she saw Sephiroth.

"That's Sephy!"

"Is his hair real?"

"Yes, it is. It's nice to meet you Aly." Sephiroth said politely while bowing.

"Oooh, he's nothing like Reno...so what have you been up to Neru? Having fun?"

"I was looking for you! Sirhc's with some guy called Genesis and she's searching the lower floors for you..."

Sephiroth pulled out his mobile and dialled a number. "I'll call him and tell them that we found her..."

"Yay! We're all together again!" Neru cheered happily.

"Yeah!" Aly agreed. "Now the fun begins!"

"Please keep it down...I can't hear him..." Sephiroth muttered. "Ah...hello Genesis. We found there friend, so you can come back now...wait. You what?! Urgh...I don't believe you...If you don't find her then...fine. Deal with it. I'm taking them back to the meeting room...do you want me to come down?"

Neru and Aly exchanged glances when they heard the conversation. They got the sudden feeling that something was wrong.

"Very well then. Do hurry before he...okay. I got it. See you then."

"Umm...what's up?" Aly asked.

"Genesis seems to have lost her in the labs..."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine..."

Reno laughed before asking, "Hojo's lab? Man, she got no hope, yo. Probably be turned into some mutilated half chicken/human thing..." He joked.

"Don't say such things!" Aly yelled angrily.

"I trust Genesis will find her before she even meets Hojo..." Sephiroth sighed. "Now, let's go."

As they walked back to the meeting room-Reno decided to come with them to avoid further paperwork-Aly and Neru whispered quietly to each other. "Who's Hojo?" Aly asked.

"I dunno...but the name gives me the creeps...I hope Sirhc's alright..." Neru replied.

"Yeah...You know how terrified she is of mad scientists..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she be okay..." Neru said, not sounding so sure of herself.

"Mhmm..."

* * *

Sirhc ran through the lab, moving from room to room, passing horrible experiments and knocking over various things as she did so, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out of here. Unfortunately, the place was huge and the further in she went, she more lost she became.

She moved into the next room, but only found a dead end. _'Oh no...what am I going to do?! Where is Genesis?!' _She panicked as she desperately ran back to the doorway, only to scream and back away when she saw someone standing there.

"Why on earth are you running girl? You should know that you cannot escape me in my domain..."

"Get away from me you freak!! I-I'll call Genesis!"

He ignored her cries and examined her with interest. "Feisty...would be perfect for experiment 369...ah yes, I could easily modify the mako intensity to twice the level and I would get superior results..." He muttered to himself while cackling evilly.

Sirhc backed away into the corner, completely freaked out. She was going to murder Orlando when she got back. If she got back.

"Genesis...get your ass in here and I promise to never trick you into buying me stuff again..." She whispered to herself, shaking in fear.

"You promise?"

Sirhc felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his voice. Looking up, she saw him standing in the doorway, smirking. "Genesis!" She cried happily.

"Genesis...what do you want?" Hojo muttered angrily.

"She will be coming back with me, Hojo. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else to experiment on. Generals orders."

"Hmph." Hojo scowled before smirking creepily. "Be sure to remind the general that he is due for a check up soon."

Genesis's expression darkened, before turning to Sirhc. "Come on, let's go."

She nodded and quickly ran out of the room, following closely behind him as they exited the lab.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." She replied shakily.

"You shouldn't disappear like that...you could've gotten hurt..." He sighed.

"I'm s-sorry..." She said quietly.

He ran and hand through his hair before grabbing her hand with his free hand. "Whatever..."

Sirhc smiled before returning the gesture, glad to finally get out of the creepy lab.

* * *

Neru chewed on her nails nervously as she waited for Genesis and Sirhc to arrive. Where were they? Why was it taking so long? She moved to the door, pressing her face against the mini glass window in the door, trying to see if her friend was there. When she saw two figures walking up, she quickly ran out and hug tackled Sirhc to the ground.

"You're back! And alive!" She cried.

"Yeah...but I won't be for much longer..." She muttered, quickly losing the ability to breathe from the girl tackling her.

Neru happily hopped off before looking at the two strangely. "...You were holding hands..." She said suspiciously.

"They were what now?" Aly asked as she walked up to them.

"We were not!" Sirhc cried while hiding the blush that threatened to spread across her face.

"Yes you were." Neru smiled evilly. "I saw you."

Genesis ignored the girls, quickly walking over to Sephiroth and talking to him quietly so the girls couldn't hear. They were too busy annoying Sirhc to even bother paying attention anyway.

Sirhc pushed Neru and Aly out the way before running into the meeting room, only to stop and stare at Reno when she got there. "Who are you?"  
"Name's Reno, yo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Aly." He smirked.

"Oh really...?"

Aly entered the room and Sirhc looked at her darkly. "How dare you tease me when you already have your own stupid redhead!"

"What? That idiot isn't mine! I wouldn't want him! I don't think anybody wants him!"

"Harsh yo." Reno muttered while not even looking slightly offended. Nobody even asked him if he wanted to be owned by Aly anyway.

"Are all high school girls like this?" Sephiroth asked Genesis. "I don't think we're going to get any information out of them at this rate..."

Genesis chuckled before patting Sephiroth on the shoulder. "Good luck with that." He smirked and sat down on the far end of the table, getting a coke from the vending machine as he did so.

Sephiroth closed the door behind him and sat down also, the three girls sitting down on the opposite side of the table to him. He went through some documents that he had sitting on the table, ignoring them.

They didn't really seem to care though. Having found a spare piece of paper and a pencil, there were currently doodling demented versions of the three men in the room on the paper and laughing at their creations.

"Lookie at him! He looks like a fish!" Neru laughed while making a retarded fish face.

Aly laughed at her face before drawing a 'sheep Sephiroth'. Sirhc also drew a 'dog Genesis'. Once they realised how utterly yaoi it looked, they all burst out into laughter again and they ended up rolling on the floor.

"Would you please keep it down?" Sephiroth frowned. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Party pooper." Aly whined.

"Serious bum." Neru added.

Sirhc just kept laughing.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and continued going through the folder. Arguing with them was pointless.

Genesis hid a laugh and continued drinking his coke. After a while, he grew suspicious. "Hey, Seph, where's Angeal and Zack?"

Sephiroth put down the folder and frowned. "...I'm not sure. They should be back by now."

"Hm. Do you think that he's with—?"

Just then, the door burst open and someone fell into the room, covered in blood.

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry! It's so short! And kinda boring too... TT.TT**

**But the next chapter will be better, I promise! I will try and move along with the plot more then...**

**Fred: I think it's okay...**

**No one asked you, so shut up!**

**Fred: TT.TT;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Updated! Sorry if I don't update much for the next couple of days, I have a lot of tests coming up and assignments due...I was typing this when i shouldnt have been...I need to study for my science exam! x.x;**

**Urgh...okay yeah, not much to say.**

**Disclamier: BLARGH! I hate doing these things... x.X**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The three girls screamed in surprise and jumped away from the bloody body.

"Zackary?" Sephiroth asked calmly while not even flinching.

'Zack' moaned from his position on the floor.

"I found him Sephiroth..." Angeal stated as he walked into the room and kicked Zack who growled annoyingly and rolled over on the floor.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Zack, what are you doing? Get off the floor..."

"...Can't...too much...pain..." He groaned.

Angeal kicked him again and again until he decided to crawl into a sitting position, rubbing his back while glaring evilly at the dark haired man.

"Zack, do I even want to know what you've been up to?"

Zack groaned and fell back onto the floor. "I need to sleep..."

"Uh..." Aly walked over to Zack and ran her finger along his cheek, getting 'blood' on it before licking it. "Ah! It's not blood, its ketchup!" She exclaimed happily.

Sirhc raised an eyebrow. What.The.Hell.

"Oooh! I want to try too!" Neru ran over to him and ate some ketchup too. "Yummy!"

Sirhc covered her faced in shame. What idiots.

"Get away from me!" Zack cried.

"Why are you covered in ketchup?" Genesis asked, mildly interested. Zack did these sorts of things all the time, so it didn't really surprise him.

"It's a long story..."

"That we don't have time to hear." Sephiroth interrupted. "I have a mission for you and Genesis."

"What?! I need to go home and sleep man..." Zack whined.

"You can sleep after you've completed your mission." Sephiroth growled angrily. It was such a shame that Zack was so lazy-if it wasn't for his amazing ass-kicking battle skills, he would never have made it into SOLDIER.

Zack sighed before asking, "Right, what's the mission?"

"You and Genesis will be heading out to Nibelheim..."

"Aw, man..."

"No complaints!"

"But why me?"

"Why do I have to go as well?" Genesis asked, annoyed.

"Because I don't trust Zack by himself..."

"Hey!"

"Can we come?" Neru asked excitedly.

"Actually, yes, I was going to suggest that."

"Whoopie!" Neru cheered.

"Wait...why?" Sirhc asked.

"Rumour is it that there is a boy there who has come from another world and claims to not know the language, but speaks it."

"Really?! He must be from our world!" Aly exclaimed.

"Yes, I am guessing so, if this story you claim to be true is actually true."

"It is true!" Neru huffed.

"You will be heading out tomorrow. Go back and get some sleep you three. You can stay at Genesis's apartment..."

"WHAT?!"

"Zackary, Genesis, I want you two to go and organise the equipment...and Zackary...wash that ridiculous sauce off of you."

"Okie dokie..."

Genesis grumbled angrily. "If you three do anything to my place, I swear I'll..."

"You have orders not to harm them in any way Genesis..." Sephiroth smirked.

He swore under his breath and stormed out the room. Zack followed him, but in a less violent manner.

"Yay! Sephy's awesome!" Neru ran up to him and hugged him, hanging off his neck.

"Please release me."

Neru only hugged him tighter.

He sighed before standing up and walking out the room, dragging Neru with him effortlessly. "Follow me. I shall show you the way back to Genesis's apartment."

Sirhc and Aly followed him, but Neru continued clinging to him, happy to be dragged along; ignoring the stares from passer-bys.

"Those two are getting along quite nicely." Aly commented.

"Mhm." Sirhc agreed.

"Hey, what about me, yo?" Reno whined as he followed the four.

"Don't you have something better to do Turk?" Sephiroth asked, annoyed that he redhead had followed them in the first place.

"I don't wanna go back, yo...I don't wanna do paperwork!"

"Grow up. We all have to do it. It comes with the job." Sephiroth scowled. He was worse than Zack.

"But Tseng will shoot me..."

"Oh go home reddy." Aly made a shooing motion with her hands. "Your yo-yos are annoying me."

He pouted, but was ignored further, so he left them and headed back to his office, complaining about how no one appreciated him.

Angeal, who had been following them unnoticed because he's so boring compared to everyone else, suddenly spoke, "Uh...Sephiroth? I think you should be warned...you might...get a nasty visit tomorrow on behalf of Zacks behaviour..."

"What has he done this time?" The general sighed.

"He played a rather horrible prank on Hojo involving tomato sauce..."

"Yay!" Sirhc cheered. She officially hated Hojo now. Anyone who annoyed him was awesome.

"...And?" Sephiroth dreaded the answer.

"He wrote something offensive on the walls with the sauce...I do believe it was a homosexual comment." He sighed.

Sirhc cheered again. She had to high five that man when she saw him again.

Sephiroth shook his head sadly. "If he doesn't watch himself, Zackary will either be murder by the Turks, killed by the President or mutilated by Hojo."

"Indeed..."

Sirhc cheered again for no apparent reason.

"Would you stop that?" Sephiroth growled.

She stuck her tongue out at him in answer.

Sephiroth ignored her childish behaviour while turning to Angeal to talk to him about something serious-it was just Shinra business, so the three girls ignored them and started up their own conversation.

"Hey, who do you think this guy is? You know, the one from our world?" Aly asked the other two.

"Hm...who knows? We might not even know him..." Sirhc said thoughtfully.

"We can invite him for a party!" Neru said happily. "It'll be heaps of fun!"

"Yeah! And we'll stay up late eating junk food and watching horror movies!" Sirhc laughed. "But no more freaky mad scientist horror movies..."

"Uh...guys? That sounds awesome and all, but...I don't think we can do that..."

"Why not?" Neru pouted. She wanted to have fun.

Aly sighed and pointed to Sephiroth and Angeal. "We're with these guys, remember? I don't think 'fun' is in their vocabulary..."

"That other Zack guy seemed pretty awesome..." Sirhc commented.

"Reno's not boring either." Neru added.

"Yeah, but he's annoying." Aly argued.

"Oh...well I'm sure that there is other cool people here we can have fun with...this is a vacation, remember?! I want to have fun!"

"We have to be careful Neru. You may think of this as a vacation, but we can die here y'know." Sirhc said sternly after remembering her close encounter with Hojo. "This place is dangerous. Especially since they know that we're from another world. What if they want to know how to get to our world so they can conquer it or something? They'll interrogate us!"

"She has a point..." Aly sighed. "We shouldn't have told them so much...although they haven't tried anything funny yet..."

"We'll be okay."

"What makes you think that Neru?"

"We have the power of cookies on our side!" She cried triumphantly.

Sirhc shook her head and sighed. "I don't like cookies..."

"Sorry to interrupt you three and your important conversation about cookies, but we're here." Sephiroth said while pointing to a door.

"His apartment is inside the Shinra building?" Sirhc questioned.

"Yes. All of us are provided places to live by Shinra. It is efficient, because they aren't far away from the floor we work on." Angeal explained.

"Angeal and I need to leave now...here are the keys, do not lose them. You will need to get up early tomorrow morning as well. Genesis will wake you."

"How early?"

"5:00am sharp."

"What? You have gotta be kidding me!" Aly complained.

"No. If you don't get up then, you won't come. They will not wait for you."

"Urgh...whatever..."

"I will see you three when you get back." Sephiroth bowed, before walking off with Angeal.

Sirhc unlocked the door and the three girls let themselves in. "Oh wow..." She commented when she saw the place.

The apartment was _huge_.

The entrance led into a gigantic room which had a few extremely comfy looking sofas, bookshelves and most importantly, a huge flat screen T.V. which took up most of the back wall. Everything was stylish and roomy.

There also was a kitchen, small dining room and a hallway which probably led to his bedroom and bathroom.

"This is awesome!" Aly said amazed.

Neru agreed by nodding her head before exclaiming, "Alright girls, it's party time!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry Angeal! I love you! I really do! I'm sorry about always calling you boring! You just dont stand out much compared to Seph and Genesis... TT.TT  
****Get a new outfit! Style your hair! Then more people will notice you...**

**Yay for Genesis abuse! Yay for Genesis's apartment abuse! There shall be nothing left... xDDD**

**Sirhc signing out.**

**Fred: o.O;**

**Oh shut up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for uploading two chapters in one night!  
Yay for doing fanfics intsead of himework!  
Yay for finally reaching the double digits!  
xDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I own me. : )**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"This is boring. Change movies." Aly frowned at the movie that was currently playing. It was meant to be a horror flick, but it wasn't scary at all.

"Yeah okay..." Neru changed the movie, but the one she picked was way too scary and Sirhc cried in fear before hiding behind a pillow.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" She begged.

"Scared cat..." Aly muttered. This was the fourth movie that she had refused to watch because it was 'too scary'.

"But it's scary..." She whined.

Aly snorted, but didn't turn off the movie. She was enjoying this one.

Sirhc frowned and got up to go explore the kitchen for the fifth time. They had already eaten all the junk food they could find, but she might find something else, if she was lucky. She searched the pantry and cupboards for 15 minutes before giving up.

Sighing, she walked back to the living room, but ended up walking away again in disgust when some innocent woman got hacked up. Genesis really seemed to enjoy horrible gore-filled movies.

It was then that she realised that she was kinda curious about what else he liked. She looked down the hallway and decided to go 'explore' the rest of his place. So far, the apartment had been neat (well, before Aly, Neru and Sirhc got there), but maybe his bedroom would be messy...since that's were he would spend most of his time. These 'SOLDIER' people seemed to lead very busy lives, so she doubted that he really spent that much time in the rest of his apartment. And usually your bedroom reflected your personality...or something like that.

She opened his bedroom door and peeked inside. She giggled when she saw the state his room was in. It looked like he had attempted to keep it clean, but the mess still reigned supreme. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, kicked into neat piles and his desk was littered with paper work. His bed looked like it hadn't been made for decades.

She walked into the room and sat down on his bed. It was even comfier than his sofas-and she didn't think that was possible! She giggled again and lay down, embracing the softness. This was pure heaven.

"Sirhc...? What on earth are you doing?" Aly walked into the room, Neru following behind her, while eyeing Sirhc strangely.

Sirhc laughed before motioning for them to come over. "Come on, feel how soft the bed is! I wish my bed was like this!"

Neru and Aly ran over, jumping onto the bed and nearly making Sirhc fall off. "Hey, watch it!"

"Wow! You're right! This is awesome!" Neru exclaimed while hugging the pillow.

"Genesis is so lucky..." Aly agreed.

"Mmm...Hey guys? I'm gonna go take a shower...see ya later." Sirhc got up and headed to his bathroom. "Oh my god! His shampoo is so girly!" She called out while laughing.

Neru and Aly laughed too, before deciding to go through the stuff on his desk. They were just as nosy as Sirhc, after all.

* * *

Genesis walked into his apartment and held back a scream when he saw the state his living room was in. All his precious DVD's were scattered everywhere, his pillows had been thrown around and ripped and chips and chocolate wrappers were littered all over the floor. He growled and stormed into the bedroom, where he could hear female voices.

He walked in and gawked when he saw what they had done. All the important files he had tried to organise into neat piles on is desk were everywhere, and they had decided to draw little anime people all over the back of them. He had to hand them in later! Sephiroth was going to kill him.

"Someone looks mad." Aly smirked.

He held back a scream and picked up the nearest book, brandishing it as a weapon.

"Ah! You have orders not to hurt us remember?" She sneered.

"You've ruined my apartment!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"There are bites marks in my sofa!"

Aly giggled nervously.

"It was the cat!" Neru screamed.

"The cat did what now?" Sirhc asked as she walked into the room.

Genesis nearly had a heart attack. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?!"

"Ah...oh yeah. I borrowed a shirt, I hope you don't mind. Mine's in the wash-it was kinda dirty." She shrugged. What was the problem? It was only a shirt...

"I will kill all of you!!" He screamed before storming out to go take a painkiller and collapsing when he saw his kitchen. "My food is gone!"

The three girls giggled evilly before high-fiving each other. Their mission was complete.

* * *

Genesis sighed as he finally finished vacuuming up the mess that the girls had left on his floor. It was late and he wanted to go to sleep, but of course, they had taken his bed. Looked like he was sleeping on a bite mark filled sofa. What was worse, this was all Sephiroth's fault. He knew that something like this would happen, that's why he gave the girls to Genesis. Why couldn't they stay at Zack's? But, not to worry, he would find a way to get back at Sephiroth. One way or the other.

* * *

Sirhc screamed as she felt something wet and cold splash her face. She also heard Neru and Aly scream as well. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Genesis, who was holding a bucket and smirking.

"Y-you!"

"Good morning. I hope you slept well."

"Arghhh! WHO DARES TO AWAKEN THE MIGHTY ALY WITH COLD WATER??"

"You'd better hurry and get ready, we're leaving in 45 minutes." He said calmly as he walked out the room.

"Do we at least get breakfast?" Sirhc asked while playing with her drenched hair.

"I already ate. If you want something, make it yourself. Although I doubt you have time, because we need to head down in 30 minutes..."After saying that he walked out, ignoring the many nasty insults Aly was throwing his way.

Sirhc sighed and forced herself to get up. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you four?" Zack asked as he watched four incredibly worn out people arrive. Three of them were soaked. "Jeez Genesis...you look like you've been to hell and back..."

"Shut up. I've been to somewhere worse..."

"Ookay? What did you do to them?"

"...Nothing..."

"He wetted us!" Neru whined.

"We kinda deserved it though..." Sirhc admitted.

"Rightio then...you guys are pretty late ya know...considering that I was late..."

"Does it matter?!" Genesis muttered before walking towards the vehicle they were travelling in.

Zack pouted, but followed him. Everyone always got mad at him when he was late. So why did Genesis get away with it?

Neru laughed and hugged Zack when she saw his cute face.

"Ah! You're cold!" He cried, but failed to escape from her death hug.

Sirhc smiled at him strangely.

"...What? Is there something on my face?"

"...I like you! Lets be friends!" She suddenly cried while glomping him as well.

Aly laughed and copied her two friends.

Genesis glared angrily at them. How come they liked him so much? If _he _was that awesome, why didn't they stay with _him_ and wreck _his_ apartment?!

Zack noticed his glare and winked at Genesis, annoying him even more.

He was going to kill that bitch.

* * *

**Heh heh. Someone's jealous. x'D**

**Oohh...no more fanfic writing for awhile. I cant take anymore! X.X;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah...I'm so sorry...this chapter is so boring! TT...TT**

**I just needed to fill in time i guess. Maybe i'm dragging this out to long... x.x;**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Genesis. And Zack. But it's just a wish.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Urgh...this is so boring!" Aly complained while throwing a book at Genesis's head. "Entertain us, loser!"

Genesis sighed while picking up the book that she had mistreated. "I never said anything about the trip being interesting..."

"Well, I'm sick of this!" Aly cried. She was about to become claustrophobic.

The five of them were currently sitting in the back of a storage truck and there wasn't very much room-they were all squished together. Apparently, there weren't any other vehicles available. Yeah right. More like saving petrol.

There wasn't much to do either.

Genesis had kindly supplied them with novels-Sirhc was currently enjoying one, but Aly thought they were crap. She'd never read anything more boring in her life. Stupid English literature.

Not to mention that this trip took two whole days. It had only been 30 minutes and Aly was already bored.

"I have an idea!" Neru said happily while magically pulling a pad of paper from her pocket. "Let's play naughts and crosses!"

Aly agreed because it was better than being bored, but they soon got tired of that game 10 minutes later.

"I'm booredd..." She complained.

Genesis rolled his eyes and ignored her. He was really tempted to wake Zack up and let him deal with her, but once Zack was out, he was out. Impossible to wake up.

Aly frowned while looking around. Zack was sleeping, Neru was daydreaming and Genesis and Sirhc were happily reading and discussing the novels. Why was she the only one who realised how boring this was?

The truck suddenly lurched; making Neru hit her head, Zack fell onto Aly's shoulder and Genesis and Sirhc banged their heads together-the books scattering all over the place.

"Oww..." Sirhc rubbed her head while pushing Genesis away. "Jerk! Ah! No...I lost my page..." She frowned at the books while cursing.

Neru whimpered and rubbed her sore head as well.

"Eww..." Aly pushed Zack away in disgust when he slobbered on her shoulder. "Gross... This trip sucks!"

"Tell me about it..." Sirhc muttered. "Why is it so bumpy anyway?" She asked as the truck lurched again.

"It's a rough road." Genesis answered while grabbing the books. "Nibelheim is in the country. That's why it takes so long to get there."

"Argh...cant we just fly?!" Aly yelled.

"Fly?"

"Yeah! Like on an aeroplane?!"

"Aeroplane...? I don't know what that is."

"You gotta be kidding me! Well, how do you get from one country to another?"

"We have airships..." He shrugged.

"Why don't we take one of them then?!"

"Because this is not an incredibly important or life threatening mission, Shinra will not give us one."

"Well, that's just stupid."

Genesis didn't even bother arguing further. These three were kinda spoilt. But then again, things were probably different in their world.

"Wakie wakie!" Neru poked Zack on the cheek, making him mumble.

"I wouldn't bother. He doesn't wake." Genesis muttered.

"Well, I'll make him!" Aly declared.

"Why bother?"

"Cause he'll entertain us."

"Yeah!!" Neru agreed.

Sirhc finally found her page again and smiled happily. She crawled over to sit next to Genesis again and started reading. This book was really good.

"...One...two...and..."

"BOO!!" Neru and Aly screamed at the top of their lungs, deafening Sirhc and Genesis.

Zack only muttered, not waking even the slightest.

Neru and Aly frowned before deciding something else. They tickled him, but that had no effect either. Then Aly grabbed a book and started bashing him over the head very violently. "Wake up idiot!!"

"Would you please stop that?" Genesis asked, concerned for the book's safety. Besides, Zack was already dumb enough. He couldn't afford to lose any more brain cells.

"But I want him to wake up..." She whined.

"He won't wake. Seph and I have done some horrible things to him and he doesn't ever wake up. Trust me."

"Do you realise how suss that just sounded?"

"Oh shut up. I didn't mean that." He muttered.

"So you really can't wake him? At all?"

"No. Only when he decides to wake up, which is completely random."

"Well that sucks...Hey, I bet we could—"

The truck suddenly hit something, tipping over and landing on its side making the passengers inside fall against the wall. While the three girls scrambled over each other, trying to get to the exit, Genesis kicked open to the back of truck and hopped outside. Zack opened his eyes and mumbled sleepily. "W-what's going on?"

When Sirhc, Aly and Neru finally got outside, Sirhc walked over to Genesis and screamed when she saw what he was looking at. The driver's body was hanging out the windshield; blood running down the glass.

"Died on impact...you don't have to scream. It's not that scary." Genesis muttered.

Sirhc punched his arm before running over to Neru and hugging her. She hadn't planned on seeing dead people during this trip.

Zack crawled out the truck and yawned. "Hey Genesis, are we there yet?"

"No...we seem to have been interrupted." He looked around before saying quietly, "Girls, get back in the truck."

"Hell no, I'm not getting back in that thing, it's got a dead person in it!" Aly yelled.

"Get in the truck." He repeated darkly. "**Now**."

"M-maybe we should do what he says..." Sirhc mumbled. Something didn't feel right.

"Zack, protect them. I don't know how many there are..."

"Yeah, gotcha." Zack pushed the girls in the truck before sitting on the edge of it, grabbing his sword.

"What's going on?" Neru asked.

"This road is known for its fiend population..." Zack answered. "Don't worry, nothing Genesis can't take care of."

"Fiend? You mean monsters?" Sirhc shivered and stared out the truck. She hated monsters.

"Yeah, I guess. Considering the damage to the truck, it's just your average dragon-type fiend...they usually travel alone, but you can bet that there will be scavengers following...those things are nasty."

"Are they going to eat us?"

"Well, yeah, that's what they'll try to do...hey, don't look so worried! These are weaklings! And we're SOLDIERs you know." He grinned confidently.

"That doesn't mean anything to us..." Aly muttered.

"Hey look!" Neru pointed out the truck to where Genesis slayed the gigantic fiend with one hit.

"Wow...impressive."

Zack chuckled. "Man, you guys haven't seen anything."

"Well, where we come from, these sorts of things never happen!" Aly pointed out.

"You mean, no fiends?"

"Yeah..."

"Whoa...I couldn't imagine a world like that. Must be awesome."

"I guess...but people just run around shooting each other anyway."

"You think that doesn't happen here?" Zack laughed.

"Well...but..."

"Hey Zack..." Genesis walked up to them, interrupting their conversation. "What do you suggest we do now? We have no transport..."

"How far away is the next town?"

"Twenty kilometres...I think..."

"Guess we have to walk then." Zack sighed. "Come on you three, help us get the stuff..." They got the supplies they needed and began the walk, Genesis was reading the map.

After about an hour, the girls fell to the ground, refusing to move unless they got to rest.

Genesis and Zack, who didn't look the least bit exhausted just shook their heads.

"We haven't even got that far." Genesis muttered.

"Yeah and we're only walking. That's not exhausting."

"Oh shut up!" Aly yelled while kicking a tree.

"We're nowhere near as fit as you, so leave us alone!" Sirhc pouted.

"I say we keep walking and leave them here..." Genesis said, turning to Zack.

"Nah...Sephy will kill us. Let's just rest..."

"Yeah, rest and wait for the fiends to find us..." Genesis grumpily sat down next to Sirhc, glaring at her evilly.

"Hey, stop it! It's not my fault!"

"So it's not your fault that you're unfit?"

"No! I mean...well yeah...but we're not expected to do this sort of stuff y'know? We just go to school, eat, sleep and play computer games..."

"You live a easy, basic and boring life."

"We do not!" Aly cried. "Video games are awesome and fun!"

While Genesis and Aly argued over the point of video games, Sirhc only stared in shock at the huge fiend slowly approaching behind Zack.

* * *

**Fred: You've fogotten about me... T.T**

**No, I havent! I love you Fred! -glomps-**

**Fred: ...I miss Orlando...**

**Ah yeah...he will be appearing very soon. Very soon. -hint-**

**I gave you a hint/info thingy! Now review! XO**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally updated! Sorry that it took so long. I just got Crisis Core, so I've been playing that non-stop. I havent been on the computer for ages.**

**But now that I have Crisis Core, I can see just how out of character my characters are. -dies- Please don't kill me. I will try to make them more like they really are, but I cant really change them that much because I need them like this for my story. Then again, this _is _a fanfic after all. I dont really care if my Genesis is retarded. I need him to be like that. So deal with it.**

**Oh yeah, this chap is a little random. I DONT KNOW. I was bored and attempted to make it funny, but miserably failed. T.T**

**Disclamier: I do not own these people.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I do too. Maybe if you just listened to the point that I'm trying to make..."

"Um...guys?"

"Well, maybe you should listen to me!"

"Guys?"

"Why on earth would I take advice from a moron?"

"Guys!"

"I'm not a moron!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO SIRHC, YOU IDOITS!!" Neru suddenly screamed, scaring everyone into silence.

"Uh...thanks Neru. I was trying to say that there is a gigantic fiend coming up behind Zack, who picked the perfect time to fall asleep." Sirhc said, annoyed. No one ever listened to her.

"Just let it eat him...no one will care." Genesis muttered.

"Jerk!" Aly hit him over the back of his head with a saucepan.

"What the hell?! Where did you get that thing from?!" He cried.

"I don't know! The magic powers of the universe!" She suggested while hitting him again.

"We have the cookies on our side!" Neru exclaimed happily. That was her excuse for everything.

"GUYS?! ZACK IS ABOUT TO DIE HERE!" Sirhc yelled while throwing stones at the fiend.

Zack snored happily, completely oblivious to the whole scenario.

"Oh yeah...don't remind me." Genesis grumpily got up and held up a glowing red sphere, setting the dragon on fire.

Sirhc stared at the burning corpse in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Mastered fire materia..." He muttered before sitting down again.

"Can I see?" Aly asked, her inner pyro side coming out.

"No. Over my dead body."

Sirhc sat down next to him, eyes gleaming. "How about me? Can I see it? Pleaasseee"

"No!" he quickly got up and moved away from them. "We should stop resting now and get a move on if we want to reach the next town." He quickly changed the subject.

Sirhc sighed unhappily before deciding to steal his materia another time. "But what about Zack? How are we going to wake him?"

"Easy." Genesis walked up to Zack and held out the materia once again.

"H-hey what are you..." Sirhc said nervously.

Genesis smirked as Zack's raven coloured hair burst into flames.

Zack screamed and ran around before dunking his head in a nearby stream. However, when he raised his head again, all his hair was burnt off and he started crying after seeing his reflection. "M-my hair..."

Genesis merely laughed. He looked really funny bald.

Sirhc and Ally stared wide-eyed at Zack. How could Genesis do such a thing?!

"NOT TO WORRY, NERU IS HERE!!" Neru sang happily and skipped up to the bald Zack. "One, two and COOKIE!" There was a huge sparkly poof and all of a sudden, Zack's hair was back to normal-exactly how it looked before Genesis burnt it.

Zack 'yippied' happily and hugged Neru. "I love you!!"

Neru laughed before escaping his grip and turning to glare at Genesis. In fact, all four of them turned to glare at him at exactly the same time.

Genesis gulped and backed away slowly. "Uh...guys?"

They all advanced toward him slowly; eyes filled with an evil loathing.

"I-it was just a joke...r-right?"

They said nothing, but walked faster.

"It woke him up, didn't it?" Genesis decided that then would be a good time to run, but they all screamed horrible insults at him and gave chase.

* * *

"We finally made it..." Aly panted while leaning against a pole and staring at the small town.

"..." Genesis glared at her grumpily. He had been in a really bad mood ever since the four of them beat him to a pulp. Funnily enough, Aly hit the hardest. Praise goes to the cure materia; or he'd still be lying in a ditch, bleeding to death.

"Come on, I want to find something to eat!" Sirhc cried while running off into the town, Neru and Zack following her. Aly smirked evilly at Genesis before following as well.

Oh yes, Genesis was going to die. In the most horrible and painful way ever.

* * *

"Ah...yes, I'd like a room for five..." Genesis told the receptionist at the hotel while watching the three girls run around like the complete idiots they were.

"I'm sorry sir, we seemed to be booked out..." The receptionist said nervously after realising that Genesis was with Shinra.

"Booked out? How can a tiny town like this be booked out?!"

"W-well...you see...there was a travelling show come past here the other day and they rented all the rooms...They're gone now, but they left behind a massive mess which we're still cleaning...I'm afraid no one can rent those rooms sir..."

Genesis sighed. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

Afraid that he was going to cut her to pieces in Shinra's name, the receptionist quickly came up with a solution. "We don't have any rooms for five...but we do have one room available..."

"We'll take it."

"Yes, sir...I'll get the keys right away..." She quickly got the keys out and led him to the room, unlocking the door and bowing politely before giving him the keys and walking away.

Sirhc, Neru and Aly ran past Genesis and into the room, wanting to get first dibs on the best beds.

"What the hell?!" Aly cried. "There are only two beds!"

"Yes...apparently, this is all they've got." Genesis muttered.

"What?! This is gay! I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Neither am I. We'll have to share beds..."

"Eeeew! No way in hell, you pervert!"

"Oh, grow up. This sort of thing happens all the time. If you have a problem with it, then sleep outside." He scowled, annoyed at her immaturity.

"Hmph! Fine, but I'm sleeping with Neru and Sirhc..."

"I'll sleep on the floor." Zack said.

"Don't tell me that you're immature too..." Genesis glared.

"Nah, it's not that. I just don't mind sleeping on the floor...besides, the rug looks comfy..."

Genesis shrugged. Zack had the ability to fall asleep anywhere at anytime, so he doubted that this would really bother him.

"Are you sure?" Neru asked him.

"Yeah. Wake me when it's dinner time." He replied happily and curled up on the rug, falling asleep instantly.

"He's so weird." Aly stated.

"And your not?" Sirhc smirked.

"Oh shut it."

Sirhc laughed and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go out. You guys coming?"

"Yeah!"

"Course!"

"I have to go make a phone call..." Genesis muttered. Sephiroth wasn't going to be happy when he found out what had happened.

The three girls left the room quickly-eager to explore the town. It was only a few seconds after they left that Genesis realised something. They had stolen his wallet.

* * *

Sirhc, Neru and Aly sat on a wooden log, enjoying their ice cream cones as they stared at the beautiful sunset.

"Man...I'm exhausted." Aly muttered.

"Yeah me too." Sirhc agreed.

"Exploring the town was fun though." Neru said while examining all the things that they had bought with Genesis's money. "It was a good idea to get some souvenirs." She laughed.

"Yeah. I like this!" Sirhc held up a snow globe that had a funny little creature in it with a big red nose and pom-pom type thing on its head. "It's really cute!"

"How mad do you think he'll be?" Aly wondered.

"Who cares? After what he did today..."

"Hey, 'bout that..." Sirhc turned to Neru. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, that whole 'poof' thing."

"I...I'm not sure. It just kinda...happened I guess. I can't really explain it. Do you think that I have my powers now?"

"Who knows? None of us know how to use them properly yet...the only one who can help us is Orlando." Aly muttered. She wasn't very fond of him.

"Yeah...but where is he?"

"I think we'll see him again soon..." Sirhc said mysteriously. "Hey Aly, you also used your powers again today, remember?"

"I did...?"

"Yeah! That saucepan appeared out of nowhere and just disappeared again, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Shit, I didn't even realise. Maybe this is like second nature to us?"

"Yeah, that's kinda scary."

"Mmm...maybe we should head back now." Neru suggested while staring at the sky. "It's getting dark. And I'm hungry."

"Let's go." Aly agreed.

Sirhc followed them slowly, never taking her eyes off the woods behind them.

"Hey what's up?" Neru asked her.

"I...I feel like we're being watched..." She shuddered.

"It's probably just your imagination. Come on." Aly urged, eager to have her dinner.

"Yeah...probably." She muttered while following them in the direction of the hotel. "Just my imagination..."

* * *

**Meh. I have nothing to say.**

**Fred: I do!**

**Nobody cares.**

**Fred: T.T**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back again! Hurrah! xD**

**This chap is a little boring, but the next chapter should be more interesting. I hope. There will be more of a plot in the next few chapters. And I will introduce a new character! xD **

**Ah...too much Sirhc in this chapter! It kills! DDx  
I'm sorry! I didnt really mean for it to be that way...It just kinda happened. I will have more of Neru and Aly in the later chapters. I just wanted to strenghten Genesis's and Sirhc's relationship in this chapter...**

**I am so sick of typing Genesis's name. Lol. xDD**

**Disclaimer: I own me. nobody else.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"This is all your fault." Genesis muttered angrily while staring at a crowded restaurant.

"Is not." Aly glared at him icily.

"If you three had took so long getting ready, then we wouldn't be standing outside the only diner in town that is completely full because YOU TOOK SO LONG!" He yelled.

"We had to shower you know. And it's not our fault that it's full." Neru huffed, angry that he was blaming them.

Genesis growled before storming off.

Sirhc gave the others a strange look before following him. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" She questioned while poking his side.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Ever since we left that big building that you work in."

"Shinra." He corrected her.

"Why are you mad?"

He sighed while running a hand through his hair. "It's none of your business."

"But I want to know."

"...It's personal."

"I'll tell you something personal about me if you tell me."

"Why would I want to know anything about you?"

"Just tell me!"

"..." He paused and turned away from her. "I haven't had any contact with my family lately..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't contact them. Phone, email, nothing. It's been a couple of months too."

"Oh...well...maybe you should visit them?"

"I can't. Too busy right now...I don't think Sephiroth will let me go." He sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand..."

"Hey guys? What're you doing?!" Aly called from the diner. "There's a table free!"

"We're coming!" Sirhc called back.

"Wait..." Genesis grabbed her arm. "You still have to tell me something."

"Okay...um...I collect stuffed animals...there. That's kinda personal."

"But..."

"What were you expecting to hear?" She laughed as she ran off towards the others.

Genesis shook his head and sighed before following. That girl was hopeless.

* * *

Sirhc stared at Genesis as they walked back to the hotel. He had been pretty quiet through the meal, only speaking when Zack asked him something or he would occasionally tell Aly off when she annoyed him too much.

'_He must be really worried...I'll try and cheer him up somehow...' _Sirhc decided. She walked quicker so that she was walking beside him and smiled up at him. "Hey Genesis?"

"What?"

"When we're done here, why don't we go to your hometown? I'm sure if Neru, Aly and I try hard enough we could really annoy Sephiroth and he'd let us. Then we could check on your family!"

"Sephiroth wouldn't allow you three to go..."

"Why not?"

"It's not just my parents...we can't get in contact with anybody from that town. It might be a dangerous situation."

"Oh..."

"Besides, Sephiroth isn't the one who makes the orders."

"He isn't? Well, who is then?"

"Director Lazard."

"Oh okay. He has a funny name." She laughed. "Just like you. And Sephiroth. And Angeal too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. The only normal name I've encountered so far is Zack."

"Hm. Things must be very different in your world."

"Yes. They are...so anyway, will Lazard allow you to go?"

"He will probably allow Angeal and I to go later, when we finish off dealing with the last of the anti-Shinra groups making trouble..."

"Well, that's good I guess...Angeal?"

"Yes, his mother lives in Banora too. We grew up together."

"I see...so you're good friends?"

"Yes."

"What about Sephiroth?"

"He...ah...he's a good friend too."

"He grew up somewhere else?"

"Yes...he...he doesn't remember much."

"Oh okay..." Sirhc didn't question any further because Genesis was looking away strangely. "What's Banora like?"

"It's a nice place." He smiled. "You wouldn't know this, but, there's a special type of apple that only grows in Banora."

"Really?"

"Yes. We nick name them 'dumbapples'."

"Why is that?" Sirhc asked laughing.

"They bloom randomly during the year. It's quite strange really. But they're very common in Banora."

"I'd like to try one."

"Alright, I bring you one when I return."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sirhc smiled and pushed him over before running back to Neru and Aly who were annoying Zack.

"He's just like a puppy!" Neru said happily.

"Am not!" Zack pouted in a very puppy-like manner.

The girls just laughed before teasing him some more.

"Leave me alone!" He cried before running and hiding behind Genesis. "Save me!"

"How about no?" Genesis muttered while pushing him away and unlocking the door to their room.

Zack pushed his way inside and locked himself in the bathroom. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "I do **not **look like a puppy..." He muttered.

Genesis chuckled before kicking off his boots and lying down on his bed. All he wanted right now was to get some sleep.

The girls seemed to have the same idea, as all three of them climbed into the double bed, completely exhausted.

They never heard from Zack that night, so he probably fell asleep in the bathroom.

Genesis found it hard to fall asleep, constantly worried about what had befallen Banora. It was a small town, so nobody would bother with kidnapping the residents...If a fire had destroyed the place, he would have heard about it. So what was it? It was also hard to think of something because of the constant noise coming from the girls.

They seemed to be having a war over the blanket and Sirhc was at the bottom end of the bed, so she was getting constantly kicked, no matter how much she struggled.

Giving up, the blonde crawled out of the bed and curled up on the floor. Although, once she discovered how cold it was, she stole Genesis's blankets and wrapped them around her.

Genesis glared at her, but she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed evilly. He sighed and got up, grabbing Sirhc and throwing her on the bed. If she was going to have the blankets, she might as well have the bed too.

He lied down on the floor and closed his eyes, ignoring her confused stare.

Sirhc frowned angrily. Now she felt bad. "Stupid Genesis..." She muttered quietly while giving him one of the blankets and keeping the other one.

He smiled as he felt the material on his body and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"What the? How did this happen?" Aly muttered as she looked at Sirhc sleeping on Genesis's bed and Genesis sleeping on the floor.

"You kept kicking me..." Sirhc grumbled angrily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, you kept stealing the blanket."

"That was Neru, not me!"

"I didn't do anything." Neru pouted.

"It's in the past, let it go." Genesis muttered while standing up. He wasn't in the mood for hearing another argument between the three this morning.

Zack walked out the bathroom yawning. "I'm hungry..."

"Where exactly did you sleep?" Aly asked.

"In the bath..." He replied.

"Okay...not weird at all..." She said while turning away.

"When you four are ready, we should head out to get some breakfast..." Genesis said while walking to the door. "I've already arranged to get a ride to our destination."

"Oh great..." Aly muttered.

"Don't worry, the ride shouldn't take that long." Genesis reassured her.

Aly didn't really believe them, but sure enough, once they got going, the ride was only a couple of hours long and they reached the town quite quickly.

The three girls quickly got out the truck and ran into town, Genesis and Zack following while carrying all the supplies and souvenirs that the girls had bought.

"Find the nearest Inn..." Genesis called out to them.

"Uh...kinda one problem..." Sirhc called back.

"What is it?" Genesis asked, annoyed.

"Well...the town's...deserted."

* * *

**Ooooh...I wonder what will happen?**

**Fred: Don't you already know?**

**Shut up!**

**Fred: o.o;**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow...I've never sumitted three chapters in one night before. I hope that makes up for my lack of writing over the past week...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Elad.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What?" Genesis asked gob smacked.

"There's no one here." Aly said while walking toward him.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked.

"Well...we didn't see anyone." She mumbled.

They spent the next twenty minutes exploring the town, but they couldn't find anyone. Nothing was broken or ruined, everything looked peaceful enough. Exactly like it usually would on a normal Wednesday afternoon.

"This is creepy..." Neru said while clinging to Aly's arm. "Where is everyone?"

"Who knows?" Genesis sighed while sitting down on a nearby seat. He turned to Zack and asked, "Do you think this is what happened to Banora?"

"I...I guess...nobody would kidnap people from such small towns right? And I doubt that they just left..."

"Well, where did they go?!" Genesis cried angrily.

"Maybe...we should ask them?" Zack looked up towards Sirhc, Neru and Aly.

"What? Why are you looking at us?" Sirhc said nervously.

"Well, strange things have been happening lately...maybe it has something to do with you guys. I don't know, I'm just guessing..." He explained.

"Maybe he's on to something..." Aly muttered.

"Orlando!" Sirhc cried out, realising what Aly was talking about.

"Who's Orlando?" Genesis asked. He recalled the girls mentioning him earlier on.

"We'll explain later!" Aly called as the three girls ran away towards the jungle.

"Uh...wait!" Zack called, but it was too late-they were already out of view.

Once the three girls entered the jungle, they kept running. They had no idea where they were going, but they could sense that someone was calling out to them. And they knew straight away who it was.

They finally reached a clearing and sure enough, Orlando was sitting down on a fallen tree, looking at them calmly.

"Orlando! What's the big idea?!" Aly cried angrily.

"It's good to see you again."

"Where are the townspeople?!"

"Ah...yes. You are not the only ones capable of travelling between worlds..."

"Are they in our world?" Sirhc asked.

"Did you send them there?" Neru questioned.

"No, I didn't. The gate is fragile..." He murmured.

"What gate?"

"So much to learn, so little time..." he chuckled.

"Stop playing games and tell us the truth!" Aly growled.

He raised his finger to his lips-making them quiet-and smiled. "Not now. You need to return home right now..."

"What? Home?"

"Yes. I hoped you enjoyed your time here..."

Aly wanted to yell at him again to explain what he was on about, but the ground gave way and they fell, once again, into the portal.

* * *

When Neru opened her eyes, she found herself in her music classroom. She looked around, only to see her teacher and classmates going about their business and doing their work. She turned around and met the confused gazes of her friends.

"That wasn't a daydream..." She said quietly, pleading silently that they remembered too.

"No it wasn't." Sirhc agreed softly.

"Yeah, I remember it all clearly." Aly grinned.

"But...we're back in the classroom..." Neru murmured.

"Look at the clock." Sirhc ordered. "I remember that when we saw the explosion, it was 2:00pm, but now it's 2:12pm."

"We've been gone 12 minutes?" Aly asked. "It was more than two days over there!"

"Orlando did say there was a time difference..." Sirhc said.

"But it's still been 12 minutes and no one in this classroom is acting like we were gone!"

"It's magic, Aly. Maybe he altered their memories or something...he can freeze time, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember..." She muttered.

Neru sighed unhappily. "Why did he take us home again? It seemed like a pointless visit..."

"I'm sure that we'll go back again."

"Yeah...I hope so."

"Me too."

They spent the rest of the lesson discussing different possibilities about why he sent them there and what the 'gate' could be before the bell went and they had to go home.

* * *

Neru was silent the whole car trip home and she even ignored her brother annoying her when she got home. All she could think about was the recent events that had taken place. And she felt very exhausted, so she was glad to curl up in her warm bed and fall asleep.

* * *

As Aly's alarm clock woke her, she was grumpy for two reasons.

One, she still felt completely drained and hadn't slept very well. Two, she didn't have any dreams at all. Not one.

Grumbling, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs, eating a quick breakfast and getting ready before being driven to school.

She waited at their usual spot before Neru and Sirhc turned up, both looking kinda glum.

"Not one dream..." Sirhc said sadly.

"I don't think I can concentrate on school today..." Neru complained.

"Yeah...it just seems kinda boring..." Aly agreed.

"But...those townspeople are in our world...shouldn't we look for them?" Sirhc said thoughtfully. "And remember why we first went to that town?"

"Oh yeah, there was supposed to be someone else there that was from this world!" Neru exclaimed. "What do you think happened to him?"

"Orlando didn't explain anything..." Aly muttered.

"Since when does he?" Sirhc sighed.

Aly was about to reply, but the bell went and she headed to her form class, waving goodbye to Sirhc and Neru as she did so.

She entered her classroom and sat down in her usual seat, staring out the window. She didn't look up until her teacher introduced the new student.

'_It's odd to get new students this time of year...' _She thought as she looked up. When she saw who it was, she nearly gasped.

It was Elad Naltur, one of her friends out of school. Well if you could call them friends.

"You can sit next to Alyat Ezor." The teacher instructed.

He smiled at her as he sat down next to her. "Hey. Long time no see."

"Don't be silly. We saw each other like two days ago."

"It seems like a lot longer..." He said mysteriously.

"Huh?"

"We need to talk. But not here."

"Right...I did tell you, didn't I?"

"Yes. I know a lot more now too."

"But how?"

"Not here."

"Uh...right."

"We'll talk during lunch?"

"Okay, sure. But how come you transferred here?"

"It seemed like a good school." He shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

The bell went shortly after and Aly headed to her next class, which was I.C.T. Neru and Sirhc were waiting for her there. They exchanged greetings and made their way inside the classroom, sitting at the back so no one could overhear their conversation.

"I need to tell you guys something." Aly said while turning on her computer.

"Yeah, what?"

"You know how Orlando was threatening me and stuff?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I knew this guy from awhile back. His name is Elad and he's a little weird. Not in the bad way, just weird as in he's obsessed with magic and that kinda stuff. Like overly obsessed. I met him at this shop that he works at. It sells everything you need to know about demons and magic and stuff like that. I went there cause I wasn't sure what to do about my problem. I couldn't talk to you guys, cause Orlando said that he would hurt you. Anyway, I asked him about that kinda stuff and he got curious. I just wanted information, but I figured that he might be able to help me, so I told him. He believed me and helped me. I had this awesome plan figured out and everything, but then things went differently to what I had expected. I also kind of get a lot of things that are going on now because he helped me."

"Wow...I can't believe you told someone else...I guess it doesn't matter though..." Sirhc said.

"Well...he kinda just transferred to our school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're gonna talk at lunch...I think he knows something else as well."

"Well, we're coming with you. I want to talk to him to!" Neru said happily. Another new friend was always good news.

"I've got a strange feeling..." Sirhc muttered. "But it's not bad...I don't think."

"You've always got some strange feeling or something Sirhc. What's with that?"

"Um...I don't know?" She laughed sheepishly. But Aly was right. Before something big happened, she always got these strange shivers. It creeped her out.

They talked until the lesson ended and they headed to the next-English.

English seemed to drag on forever in Aly's mind. It was a simple lesson, but both her and Neru were quiet the whole way through. They both had too much on their minds. Aly couldn't wait to get out of the classroom and speak to Elad.

What could he possibly know?

* * *

**As promised, this chapter has more plot.**

**And Elad finally appeared! Yay!**

**I hope it was better than the others. Please review. xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Did anyone miss me?  
****-silence fills the room-**

**Okay, fine, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elad. Or Eilrah.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The three friends walked around to the back of the library, where Elad was already waiting. He looked up and frowned when he saw Sirhc and Neru.

"You told them?"

"Of course. They're my best friends." Aly said while she sat down next to him on the grass.

"I guess...you three all went together, didn't you?"

"You mean, their world? Yeah, we did."

"Hm."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I spoke to him..."

"Orlando?"

"Yeah. He knew I knew about this whole thing and he took me to that world."

"He did?!" Neru asked, astonished.

"What did you do there?" Sirhc questioned.

"Not much. We waited for you three to come to us. At that small town; Nibelheim. You took your sweet time." He glared.

"Well...we were...interrupted, I guess. It wasn't our fault!" Sirhc protested.

"Whatever...why we were waiting, something went wrong."

"Went wrong...?"

"I'm not sure what it was. Orlando said something about the 'gate' being unstable...everyone from the town suddenly started disappearing...sucked into a gigantic void...It was horrible. Orlando and I escaped while we could. He left me here and went back, but not before suggesting that it might be a good idea for me to transfer to this school."

Neru, Aly and Sirhc exchanged worried glances before turning back to him. "How do we know we can trust you?" Sirhc asked.

"What reason would I have for lying to you?" He shrugged.

"You could be with Orlando!" Neru accused.

"He's not evil."

"Well, he doesn't seem good either!"

"Neither good nor bad, he is doing what he must to protect the balance..."

"Dude, you're weird." Neru said while not trying to sound rude.

He smiled strangely before getting up. "I've told you all I know. Now I need to take care of something..."

"What might that be?" Sirhc asked warily. What could he be up to now?

"My library card..." He said while walking off.

The bell went and the three girls headed to Japanese, still a little confused about his strange behaviour.

* * *

"I don't trust him..." Sirhc muttered. "There's just something strange about him...especially how he talks and looks at us...I think he knows more than he's letting on."

"Yeah...I agree with Sirhc."

Aly sighed and looked at her two best friends. "He's a good guy..."

"We didn't say he wasn't. It's just...I don't think we should trust him completely...not to we know more. We can't trust anyone..."

"Yeah. We only have each other." Neru agreed.

"Dang. I forgot something." Sirhc groaned.

"What is it?" Aly asked.

"I have an appointment at the hairdressers today...crap."

"It's a bad thing?"

"Not really. I'll be glad to get rid of this long hair."

"No! You can't!!" Aly cried.

"Oh, shut it. You two both cut your hair. I feel like the odd one out..." She sobbed.

"Short hair buddies!" Neru said happily.

"Yeah!" Sirhc high-fived her.

"I still think you look better with long hair..." Aly muttered.

Sirhc was about to reply, but then the teacher asked her how to say, 'the dog is cute' in Japanese.

"Um...uh...Inu wa kawaii desu..."

"Correct." The teacher stated before moving on to pick on some other poor kid.

"Man, I hate learning Japanese..." Sirhc muttered. "I can't believe how hard it is. I haven't even learned my katakana yet! And she wants us to learn kanji!"

"I think its fun. It's weird though, the other day we were speaking fluent Jap and now we can't remember any of it! Or how we did it." Neru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Too weird." Aly agreed.

"Magic." Sirhc said simply. "It's amazing."

"Mhm."

"Nerual Esyle? Please say this sentence in Japanese; The dog is bigger than the turtle." The teacher asked.

Neru gulped before answering, "Inu wa kame yori ookii desu."

"Correct." The teacher smiled at her before turning to glare at the troublesome kids that weren't paying attention. "Pay attention while I explain the negative verbs!"

"I wanna go back to the other world..." Sirhc muttered. School was no fun. At all.

"Yeah. 'Sides, we need to help those poor villagers..." Aly said sadly.

"I hope they're alright..."

Neru frowned at their sad expressions before trying to cheer them up. "I'm sure they're fine! Don't look so down, guys!"

"Yeah." Sirhc smiled at her before deciding to finally copy down what was written on the board. "You guys get any of this?"

"The magic stuff or Jap crap?" Aly asked.

"Jap crap."

Aly laughed before explaining to her friend the difference between true adjectives and quasi adjectives.

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Sirhc complained while staring at her non-existent lunch.

"Maybe you should pack lunch then." Aly smirked while munching on her sandwich.

"But there's nothing to pack...nothing but chocolate..."

"Mmm...chocolate..." Neru sighed happily while lying down on the grass.

"Maybe I have money..." Sirhc rummaged through her bag a grinned triumphantly when she found five dollars. "Yay! Money! Tuckshop, here I come!" She ran off in the direction of the building, leaving her friends behind.

* * *

'_At least the line isn't long...' _She thought happily while lining up. It wasn't till a few seconds later that she realised who was in front of her. _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...just stay calm, maybe he won't notice you...he is with his friends, after all...'_

"Well, well, look who it is. Hey blondie."

Sirhc sighed and turned to face him, smiling. "Oh, hey Eilrah..."

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh...I'm just...buying some lunch..."

"What? You can afford to buy lunch? Never would've guessed, considering how you dress." He pointed at her faded jeans and plain t-shirt, laughing. "Go home, poorbie." All his friends started laughing too after he said that.

"Uh...sure." She said while smiling nervously.

"Loser."

"It was nice to see you any way..." She smiled again before walking away, back to her friends.

"What? You didn't buy anything?" Aly asked after seeing her walk back empty handed.

"Nah...I'm not really that hungry...sides the tuckshop is expensive..." She said quietly and sat down.

Soon after, the bell went and Aly and Sirhc headed to History, waving goodbye to their smaller friend. They quickly took their seats and tried paying attention to the teacher, but he was so boring that they gave up and started drawing manga in the back of their books. Soon a little comic of gay chibis destroying the school was formed.

They worked on it until the bell went and Sirhc rushed out, wanting to get a good seat on the bus.

Unfortunately, when she got there, there was only one seat left. She quickly sat down, ignoring who happened to be behind her.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Um...no..."

"Then how come everywhere I go, I see your ugly face?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know? I though you were a nerd."

"I'm not..."

"And what's with those gay Japanese drawings you draw all the time?"

"It's manga..."

"You're such a loser. I bet you're gay too."

"I'm not..." She said quietly while looking out the window sadly. She'd made it pretty obvious last year that she liked him.

"I'm ashamed to say that I live on the same road as you."

"It's a very long road..."

"I heard you entered that stupid maths competition."

Sirhc sighed and looked down, playing with her fingernails.

The insults continued the whole bus trip until she got home and ran into her room, sobbing quietly into her pillow.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter! Too much Sirhc...again... x.x;**

**I want to make a chapter with a lot more Neru, since she hasnt had a very big part yet...wait! I have an idea... -giggles evilly-**

**Fred: Oh boy...**

**Neru to the rescue!! xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud. -sighs- But I will. Someday. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Genesis sighed while looking around his empty office. Everything just seemed so...quiet...when they weren't around.

He sat down and ignored the paperwork that was staring at him. Instead, he turned to pick up an apple, twirling it around in his fingers.

"_I'd like to try one."_

"_Alright, I bring you one when I return."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

He sighed before placing it down on his desk again and moving so he was standing in front of the window. It was such a beautiful day, yet he was unable to enjoy the beautiful sky. Too many things had happened over the past month.

"Genesis?"

He turned to face Sephiroth, who had just entered.

"You haven't done that paperwork yet..."

Genesis remained silent and went back to staring out the window.

Sephiroth sighed and moved next to his friend. "Genesis...I...I'm sure we'll find them soon. You just need to—"

"Five towns. Five towns, Sephiroth, **five**! What, are they just going to turn up again magically?! There's no trace at all! Nothing!"

He sighed again before turning away and walking back to the door. "I have no answer Genesis...no one does. But you shouldn't give up hope. I know Angeal hasn't."

Genesis frowned as Sephiroth left, holding back the urge to smash something. How could he treat this matter so calmly? There only hope was those three girls and they had disappeared into thin air! Well, more likely, they were devoured by fiends.

Nobody could explain what was happening. People from small towns all over the world were just suddenly disappearing...including Banora. He had no idea where his family and friends were.

He sat down again, holding his head in his hands. There had to be a reasonable explanation. There had to be.

* * *

The young recruit sighed and ran his hand through his messy blonde spikes. He hated his life so much right now.

Not only was he the laughing stock of all the other Shinra soldiers, but now he had to find out that everyone his hometown was gone! His mother...gone. The girl he tried so hard to protect-the very reason he joined Shinra-gone. What was he supposed to do now? He was never going to make it into SOLDIER, and everyone knew that. He was too weak. Not to mention clumsy and he got motion sickness. That's why all the other recruits always made fun of him and embarrassed him.

'_There's no use just sitting here and thinking these depressing thoughts...I should at least try to prove them wrong...' _He sighed and got up, deciding to go for a walk, although not exactly sure where he was going.

He moved through many different halls, keeping his eyes on his feet. There was no way he'd find his way back again, but that wasn't what bothered him right now.

'_I can't believe he did that...' _He thought glumly. _'It's was so horribly mean...maybe I dissevered it though.'_

He went around a corner and bumped into the last people he wanted to see right now.

They looked down and smirked when they saw who it was. "Hey guys look, its scaredy cat." The biggest of the group jeered and pushed the blonde to the ground.

"It's Cloud..." The blonde growled while standing up again. "Not scaredy cat."

"Oooh, look at him, he thinks he's so tough!" The leader laughed while looking at the others. "Let's teach him a lesson!"

Cloud gulped but stood his ground, trying his hardest to not look afraid. He stood no chance against them and they knew that too.

They laughed again at his expression before the leader grabbed him roughly by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "Scared now?"

"...no..." He choked out between breaths-the other's hand was cutting off his air circulation.

"Why did a weakling like you ever try to join SOLDIER?" He sneered, enjoying watching the blonde struggle.

"...I..."

"What's going on here?" A taller man with raven coloured hair walked up to the group and the leader quickly released Cloud when he saw the man's uniform.

"N-nothing at all, sir! Just spending time with a friend!" He gave Cloud a not-so-friendly pat on the back while grinning awkwardly.

"Is that so?" The man eyed the group and the blonde strangely.

"Y-yeah...come on guys, we'd better go..." They quickly half walked, half ran away from the two others.

Cloud massaged his neck before turning to the other. "Uh...can I be dismissed, sir?"

"Were they picking on you?"

"Not at all, sir..."

"Hmm..." He looked around thoughtfully, before turning back to Cloud with a smile. "Anyway, the name's Zack. Nice to meet you...uh..."

"It's Cloud. Cloud Strife, sir." He said quickly, not expecting the other to be so friendly.

"Well, it's good to meet you Cloud. Say, I'm kinda hungry...wanna go grab a bite?"

"Uh..." Cloud paused, not exactly sure what to say. "Um...okay..."

"Great! Let's go then!" Zack said with a smile while walking away, Cloud quickly following with a confused expression.

'_What's with this guy?'_

* * *

Sephiroth sorted through the many files, only becoming more and more confused. There was no logical explanation at all. No matter how hard he looked.

He stopped and looked up when Angeal entered the room, expression grim. "It's happened again." He said softly.

"Which town now?"

"Gongaga..."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he stared at his friend. "Does Zack know?"

Angeal shook his head. "I'll tell him..."

Sephiroth watched him leave before turning back to the files and sighing. "Why is this happening?"

* * *

"Wow...so you're a country boy too?"

"Yeah...Nibelheim." Cloud smiled and looked up from his meal.

"Cool...I'm from Gongaga." Zack said proudly, but Cloud just burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Who in their right mind would name a town Gongaga?"

"It's not that bad...hey, Nibelheim's pretty weird too, ya know."

"I guess so."

"Yeah, that's right! Uh...wait a sec..." Zack pulled his ringing phone from his pocket and turned away top answer it. "Zack here...oh hey Angeal, what's up...what?! You serious?! I...I'll be right there..."

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked after seeing the other's worried expression.

"Uh...Gongaga was hit..."

"Oh...guess we're in the same boat then?"

"Yeah...hey Cloud? I'll see you later, okay? I really gotta go."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "See ya."

Zack grinned and quickly left the café, leaving Cloud feeling completely alone once again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short...**

**OMG Yay!! Cloud!! XDDDD  
****-squeals-**

**I'm so happy I finally got to put him in here. And more Zack too!**

**Okay, I tried to make this chapter a little sadder, but I guess I failed... x.o**

**Oh well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back again! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. And had writers block. Bad combination. So, to make it up to you, this chapters a little bit longer. I finally reached the 2000 word mark! :D**

**And this one focuses on Neru, cause she hasnt had a very big part. I'm sorry Neru!! TT.TT**

**Disclaimer: I own me, the french waiter and Romatic Rose.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Neru sighed and stared at her computer screen blankly. It was Friday and they had the day off from school because of a public holiday, so she was currently trying to write more on one of her many fanfics. She was having very little luck though. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of anything else but that other stupid world. It was driving her insane!

Giving up on the fanfic, she turned off her computer and put on her sneakers-it was a lovely day for a walk. Maybe that would help clear her mind.

She walked down to the nearby park and swung on the swings, still unable to rid the thoughts from her mind. She wondered what on earth that Orlando dude was up to...and what was the 'gate'?

"So many questions..."

She nearly fell off the swing in shock when, but recovered herself and turned to face him. "You again! You...can read my thoughts?"

"Indeed." Orlando smiled his creepy smile before walking up to her. "Would you like to return? The other world needs you."

"But what about Sirhc and Aly..?"

"They will join you later. When you go there, you need to find Sephiroth again. Tell him the missing people are alright, I have taken care of them...well...except for a few. But they will be fine."

"Um...okay?"

He smiled again, more kindly this time. "Now go."

Neru hardly even had time to brace herself before she was falling once again.

* * *

"Not again, yo!" Reno sighed as Neru fell onto his desk, scattering paperwork everywhere. "I told them I wanted pizza! Why do I keep getting freaky girls?!"

"Oh, hey Reno..." Neru stood up and brushed herself off, while looking around his office. "You work here?"

"Yeah, where are your friends, yo?"

"Dunno...oh! I need you to take me to Sephiroth!"

"Right, whatever you say." He stood up and led her out the office and through many floors before they reached the SOLDIER floor. They ran into Angeal, who looked at Neru in surprise.

"Sephiroth? He's out on a mission right now...I thought that you died in Nibelheim?"

"Nope. I don't die that easily, mister."

"Of course...thank you Reno. You can return now."

"Great...catch ya later shortie."

"Don't call me that!"

He smiled and ruffled her hair before walking off, ignoring her insults.

"Why do you need to see Sephiroth?" Angeal asked as they walked back to the briefing room.

"Oh, I got a message for him. Something about the missing people being okay."

"They're okay?!"

"Yep."

"That's a relief. Zack and Angeal will be so glad to hear that. Do you know where they are?"

"No, sorry... So what's happened here over the past couple of days?"

"A lot of things...six town's residents went missing."

"Six? Over only two days?!"

"Two days? It's been a month since you three disappeared..."

"Really? Well I guess that shouldn't come as a surprise...wait. Can I borrow a calculator?"

"Sure." Angeal pulled out a calculator from somewhere, handed it to Neru and then pulled out his phone and rang Genesis, telling him the good news. "Genesis is with Sephiroth at the moment, so he will tell him."

"Okay." Neru punched some numbers into the calculator and after a few minutes, she cried, "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Five minutes in my world equals one day in this world!" She said happily, quite proud of her math skills.

"Is that so?" He asked, quite surprised.

"Yep! We've only been gone a little more than two days, but it's been a month here! It's been exactly 31 days right?"

"Yes."

"That equals 155 minutes in my world, or two days and 35 minutes! And that's about the time roughly that we've been back home. And when we came back last time, it had only been twelve minutes, but we were gone more than two days. So it works out right, if you think about it."

"It does...that is very strange. I'm glad you did not die, Genesis was very worried."

"He was?"

"Extremely so. You 'died' in his care. He felt ashamed that he could not protect any of you."

"Oh...well, we're okay now! But...I'm not sure why we're here, I know I had to deliver that message, but I really don't know what Orlando is thinking..."

"I am curious as to how you are able to be here in the first place."

"Well, I don't really know. Orlando just summons this strange portal thingy..."

Angeal's phone rang, interrupting their conversation. He answered it and smiled when he heard the familiar voice. "Yes, Zack, it's true."

Zack's voice was so loud that Neru could hear it from across the other side of the room. _"Oh my god! This is so great! Wait to I tell Cloud! Oh wow, oh wow...gotta go, bye!"_

"Who's Cloud?" Angeal wondered out loud.

Neru laughed and looked around the room, incredibly bored. "Well...what do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

Sephiroth opened the door and walked into the briefing room, spotting Angeal and Neru and quickly moving over to them, greeting them both while mainly smiling at Neru.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." Neru nodded while astounded at how...perfect his hair looked. _'I wonder what shampoo he uses...I want my hair to look like that!' _

"Angeal, I need you to help Genesis. He's sorting things out in his office."

"Understood." He looked over to Neru and smiled. "I see you later then."

"See ya." She waved as he exited the room.

Sephiroth smiled kindly at Neru. "I have to head over to the Director's office. Would you accompany me?"

"Um...sure."

"Come." He smiled a strange smile before walking out the room, Neru quickly following.

Once again, they went through many floors, confusing Neru greatly, but at last, they arrived at the Directors office.

Neru waited patiently while Sephiroth and the director talked about some complicated matter she didn't understand. It was to boring to listen to. After ten minutes, he returned to her side.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem..."

He stared at her for a while before turning and leading her back the way they came. "Do you have any plans?"

"Um...plans?"

"Yes...what will you do here?"

"I'm not sure..." She looked down, deep in thought. She knew she had to find the others, but how was she going to do that? And Orlando had said that they were coming...should she worry?

"I don't think I can do anything..."

"Don't say that. You're talking about your friends, am I right? I'm sure you'll be able to find them again."

"Ah..." She looked up at him and immediately felt better when she saw him smile. "You know...I don't see you smile much." She commented.

"...I guess not." He replied, still smiling. "...who will you stay with?" He asked, more serious.

"Ah...I don't know...I don't want to be a pain. And I don't think Genesis wants anything to do with me again after last time..." She held back a laugh, thinking of his wrecked apartment.

"That would not be wise. He might kill you behind my back..."

"Really...?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Not knowing if he was joking or not, she went back to staring at the floor.

"...would you stay with me?" He asked softly, not looking at her.

"Um, sure."

"Very well then."

"By the way, where are we headed?"

"Romantic Rose."

"What?"

"I thought you might be hungry..." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That restaurant has the best food, no matter how cheesy the name is..."

"Oh okay. I didn't realise it was so late already..." She said while looking through the window at the dark sky. When she had left, it had been around lunch time.

"Time passes quickly..."

"In this world, yeah."

He was silent, observing her expression, before changing the subject. "Motorcycle or limo?"

"What?!"

* * *

Neru slowly entered the restaurant, still shaking. First time riding a motorbike, and she was incredibly dizzy. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it.

A fancy looking waiter came up to them and asked where they wanted to sit with a French accent.

"Overlooking the lake, please."

"I'm sorry sir...we seem to be booked out..." He stopped mid sentence when he saw the gil that Sephiroth handed him. "Right this way."

Neru stared in amazement at the restaurant. She'd never dreamed of being somewhere like this. Everything was...well, there was no word to describe it. How much would this cost?!

Sephiroth pulled out her chair for her and smiled at her expression. "What's wrong? Don't like it?"

"How can you afford this?!"

"Quite easily." He replied, not interested, while skimming through the menu.

Neru looked down at her own menu, realising that she had no idea what it said. Everything was in some fancy sounding language, probably French. She frowned and looked up at Sephiroth and whispered, "Is it just me, or has the world's language changed again?"

He chuckled and looked up smiling. "Ignore the fancy titles. What do you prefer, stake, pasta, salads..."

"Chips, please."

"Just chips?"

"Yep!"

He paused, looking at her strangely before putting down his own menu and making eye contact with the waiter.

The waiter immediately walked over, pad and pen in hand. "May I take your order, sir?"

"I'll have the Gnocchi alla Rosseta and just a bowl of chips for her, no salad." He turned back to Neru. "What do you want to drink?"

"Lemon Crush."

He nodded and told the waiter. "I'll have this wine as well..." He showed the waiter the wine section and then handed him back the menus.

Their food came quite quickly and Neru finished her chips much faster than Sphiroth's pasta, quite happy at how they tasted.

"Are you sure you don't want more?"

"No, I'm good."

"Is this what you usually eat?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder, you're so skinny...you really should eat more."

"You sound like my mum."

"I'm so sorry." He said, pretending to look offended.

Neru 'hmphed' before turning to look out the window. It was such a beautiful view. The lake was gorgeous. Now that she thought about it...

"This lake...why is here in such a crowded city?" She hadn't seen much of Midgar, but from what she had seen, it was crowded, polluted and disgusting. Not her kind of place.

"This lake was preserved, kept clean...it is favoured by couples as a romantic spot and is what makes this restaurant so busy."

"Oh...it's very pretty."

"We can take a walk there, if you want."

"Really? That would be great!"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." He stood up, payed the bill and they left the restaurant, walking down in the direction of the lake. "There is a path, it leads right around the lake and back. It's quite a long walk." He looked down at her, saying it as a question.

"Let's go!" Neru said, trying not to be offended. She wasn't _that _unfit.

They walked slowly down the path, enjoying the scenery. Around the lake there was a few bushes and trees to make it look more natural. It was only when you looked to the right that you noticed the ugly buildings.

"I like it here..." Neru commented.

"Yes...it is quite relaxing. And we're lucky, there aren't many others around tonight."

"Yeah...but the others that are here are staring. Why is that?"

"Hmm...I wonder." He murmured, deciding not to tell her that he was a famous hero.

They walked a little further until they reached a more private spot away, from prying eyes.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight..." Neru said, almost whispering.

"Yes, they are." He said softly, while not even looking at them.

"Huh? Is there something on my face? You're staring at me funny..."

"Not at all." He turned away and stared strangely into the distance.

"You're a little weird, you know that?" She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"...it's getting a little chilly. Should we head back?" She asked, eager to ride on his motorcycle.

"Very well."

Neru skipped ahead and Sephiroth followed slowly, knowing that what he was doing was completely wrong.

* * *

**Urgh...I hate this chapter. SO MUCH. It sucks...I guess I rushed through it too quickly...oh well. **

**HOMGosh. Why cant I get Sephiroth right? WHY?!  
TT.TT**

**And...uh...my math skills arent so good, so dont blame me if that whole time thing is wrong, okies?**

**Fred: Can I say something?! :D**

**You just did.**

**Fred: TT.TT**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope this update was much quicker than usual. I'm trying to update faster from now on.**

**I am so very sorry to do this to stars among dust and lonely assassin, but I don't accept anonomous reveiws anymore. I enjoyed reading your reveiws so much, it gave me lots of inspiration, but i am so sick of being flamed that I had no choice but to disable it. I am sorry. I would really apreciate it if you could keep reading or get an account, but I know it is too much to ask for, so i am just going to apologise. I'm sorry.**

**The start is a little weird...but yeah. I had it pictured differently in my head, but couldnt write it quite right... x.x  
A little warning...just a tiny bit of swearing in this chap. Not much at all, but yea. :3**

**Disclamier: Do I have to?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But! I...can't..."

"I will not allow you to sleep on the sofa." Sephiroth said sternly.

"Why not?!" Neru whined. She didn't see the problem.

"It is incredibly rude and I will not stand for it. _I'll_ sleep on the sofa."

"No! It's ruder to just barge into someones house and kick them out of their bed!_ I'm_ going to sleep on the sofa, _I'm_ the guest after all!"

"Exactly. You are the guest, so you deserve the bed."

Neru glared at him, knowing the argument was not going to be easily resolved. "I refuse to sleep in the bed. I won't be able to sleep knowing how rude I was. And beside, the sofa looks very comfy..." It was a fold out sofa, and looked comfier than her own bed.

"You are forgetting that I own this apartment and you have to do what I say while you are here. So I if say I want to sleep on the sofa, it would be rude to argue with me."

Neru growled, knowing he had the upper hand. "I'm not moving." She said angrily and sat down on the sofa.

"Don't make me..." He sighed.

"I'm **not** moving." She repeated.

He shook his head before walking over to her and grabbing her.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" She screamed as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Resistance is futile."

"Put me down!!"

He ignored her struggling as he walked into his bedroom and put her down on his bed. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog!" She cried and grabbed his arm. "This isn't fair!"

He sighed and looked away. "You really are troublesome..."

She sighed too and looked down. This was definitely the weirdest argument she'd ever had. It was kinda embarrassing.

He looked back at her with a 'my brain is busy thinking, call back later' expression, before removing his shirt and lying down on the bed next to her. "Get some sleep."

Neru nearly jumped when he laid down next to her, but quickly recovered and made herself comfortable. After all, his bed was incredibly huge. Twice the size of a double bed, so there was plenty of room between them. It wasn't the least bit romantic. At all. Right?

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as her arm hit him for the fifth time. She had a habit of moving around in her sleep, and kicking and hitting the nearest object. Which happened to be him. He knew he was going to have a nasty bruise above his left eye in the morning.

He rolled over to try and get to sleep again, but cursed when she kneed him in the back.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Neru woke, quite happy the next morning. She had slept wonderfully. Although she had had a dream about strange men attacking her. Not to worry, she had taken care of them with numerous punches and she even kneed one man in the back. She was pleased how the dream turned out, in the end.

"...Good morning."

She turned to face a rather exhausted looking Sephiroth and frowned. "What happened to you? It looks like someone beat the crap out of you last night."

"It's nothing..." He replied while getting up. "What to you want for breakfast?"

She failed to reply as she was to busy staring at his rock hard abs. There was no way she could have noticed that the night before. 'He must really work out.' She thought.

Sephiroth hid a smile and walked out the room. "I'm making waffles."

* * *

Sirhc sighed as she put the phone down.

"No luck?" Aly asked.

"I don't get it...why can't we contact her?" She cried angrily. They had been trying to get a hold of Neru for the last seven minutes.

"Maybe she's out?" Aly suggested.

"She would have answered her mobile!"

"It could be turned off."

"Arghhh! I can't stand this anymore!!" She yelled while running around the room like a maniac.

"Sirhc...calm down, okay? She's fine."

"But I have a bad feeling! A really bad feeling! BAD BAD BAD!!"

"She is currently under the care of Sephiroth...you have no need to worry."

The girls hardly jumped as they heard his voice. They were all to used to it by now.

"Is she really okay?" Aly asked.

"Right now, yes. She seems to be enjoying herself greatly."

Sirhc growled in anger as she imagined the little, innocent Neru being with an older man. Who knew what tricks he might pull?! "I knew I had a bad feeling! I knew it!!"

Orlando chuckled. "Perhaps you'd like to check up on her?"

"**Oh yes**." Sirhc muttered darkly.

Aly rolled her eyes, knowing she'd have to be the 'grown up' one in this situation. For once. "Come on, let's go, straight to my doom."

He smiled again before opening the portal once more.

* * *

"And I win again."

"Dammit! It's impossible to beat you!" Neru cried in frustration as Sephiroth beat her at chess for the seventh time.

"This game takes much careful planning."

"And you're just a nerd." She growled before walking off in the direction of the kitchen to grab a snack.

He followed her, chuckling slightly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. She had been staying with him for two full days now and apart from the night time beating, he was enjoying himself greatly. She was a very lively person to be around.

He watched her make herself a sandwich, dreading how his kitchen would look when she had finished.

"What? Stop staring at me!"

"I'm so sorry." He replied, while not looking sorry at all and still staring.

She huffed in annoyance and moved to go run behind the cupboard, but slipped on the tiles.

Quick as a flash, he was by her side, catching her before she hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry..." She stuttered as she looked into his mako infused eyes, awing at their beauty. She'd never been this close to him before.

"Not at all." He replied, still holding her in his arms, staring straight back.

"I..."

"I KNEW IT!!" A female voice screeched, surprising both of them and making Sephiroth drop Neru.

"Ow..."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PEDOPHILE!!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME!! GET AWAY FROM HER!" The blonde yelled.

"Sirhc, calm down, okay?" Aly pleaded while restraining Sirhc.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU SAW IT DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw, what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, Sirhc, you really got the wrong idea. It wasn't like that at all!" Neru reassured her.

"It better not have been." Sirhc muttered, calming down, but still glaring at Sephiroth.

He sighed and helped Neru off the ground. "Hard to believe that I am being accused of such a thing."

"I'm sorry...Sirhc, apologize!"

"...fine, whatever."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse..." He mumbled. "First, she attacks me in her sleep, then this? Why do I involve myself in such things...Genesis was right. You three are complete psychopaths."

It took a while for the realisation to dawn on Sirhc. "Wait...YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME BED?!" She attempted to run forward and punch Sephiroth, but before she could, someone grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way, old friend."

"Indeed."

"Put me down! NOW!!"

"Sorry, but friends stick up for each other." Genesis said while walking out the room, much to her dismay.

"PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!!"

Aly sighed and quickly followed, waving goodbye to Neru and Sephiroth as she did so.

I'm so sorry Sephiroth...I really didn't mean for that to happen..." Neru apologised.

"I know. You don't have to apologise."

"You're still going to let me stay here?"

"For as long as you want...but with one condition."

"What's that?"

"No more hitting me at night."

"Okay! I'll try not too..."

"You'd better not." He sighed as he walked into the bathroom.

Neru nodded, not knowing how she was going to keep that promise.

* * *

"Take that, evildoers! Ahahaha!!"

Sephiroth gritted his teeth in frustration as her fist made contact with his eye. How someone could have such good aim in their sleep was simply incredible.

Well, not for him, anyway.

* * *

**"I'm making waffles!"  
OMG lol, I couldnt help myself! xDD So totally not stolen from Shrek. :D**

**I kinda feel sorry for Sephy...but not really. He deserves it. xD**

**Fred: -shakes head- Poor guy. Why must you torture the characters so?**

**-glares and stuffs a sack over Fred's head, suffocating him- See you next chapter!**

**Fred: TT.TT**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yey Update...  
Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school. x3**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Damn her, damn her to hell..." Sirhc muttered angrily as she crushed a random piece of paper between her fingers.

Aly sighed as she stared at her friend. This was just ridiculous.

She was going to say something, but just then, the door swung open and Reno walked with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hey guys, what's going on, yo?"

"Hey Reno..."

"Who gave you permission to be in my apartment?" Genesis scowled.

Ignoring him, the redhead sat down next to Aly, looking at Sirhc strangely. "What's with her?"

"Oh, she's just mad that Neru's getting some and she's not..." Aly replied.

"The age difference! THE AGE DIFFERENCE FOR GODS SAKE!!"

"Oh get over it woman!" Aly snapped.

"Okay. Over it."

Reno looked back and forth between the two, eyebrow raised. "Okayy..."

"I wanna play cards..." Sirhc said while staring at Genesis.

"Don't look at me."

"But I want to play." She whined.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up..." He stood up and went to fetch a pack of cards.

"I'm not staying here, this is boring." Aly muttered while standing up. "Come on Reno, let's go."

"Go, yo?"

"Yes, go. Somewhere. I don't care where. **Yo**."

"Uh...whatever."

Sirhc watched her friend and the redhead exit the room. "Bye..." She said as the door slammed. "Wonder why she's in a foul mood..."

"Like you can talk?" Genesis said as he re entered the room.

"I can talk!" She huffed angrily.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

"Let's just play!"

* * *

"So...what exactly did you have planned, yo?"

"I don't know...you know this city better than I do." Aly replied with a frown as they walked through the streets of Midgar.

"Well...there's a really good bar up the road..." He suggested.

"No way! Hey...this looks interesting." She stopped and picked up a flyer off the ground. "Moogle's Fun Fair..." She read aloud.

"Hmm...that's not too far from here." Reno commented.

She smiled evilly, thinking up a terrific scheme, before grabbing his arm and dragging him off in the direction of the fairground. "Let's go!"

"Oh man...why me, yo?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sephiroth asked. "You still want to stay with me?"

"Yeah...I don't know what the others are planning to do, but I'm pretty sure Sirhc will want to stay with Genesis and Aly...well..." She didn't finish the sentence; instead, she started laughing evilly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to know. He cleared his throat, interrupting her previous thoughts. "What would you like to do? Is there anyplace that you want to see?"

"Um...I don't know? Why don't you show me around the city or something?"

"If that's what you want."

She nodded and they left his apartment, this time deciding to catch the train instead of riding his bike, much to Neru's dismay.

They got off the train at one of the many marketplaces in the upper plate and Neru quickly moved from store to store, amazed at all the objects for sale.

"Wow! How pretty!" She exclaimed while admiring some jewellery. "Sirhc would love this! And Aly would love that one! This one's really nice too!"

Sephiroth smiled, enchanted by her adorable expressions. "You want those three?"

"Uh...no! I don't want anything."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No. I'd feel guilty."

"I'm rich remember? It's not like buying some cheap jewellery will kill me."

"So? I still don't want...Hey!!" She frowned as he went ahead and bought it anyway.

"Here." He handed her the jewellery, chuckling as she pouted in a lame attempt of defence. "Take them."

"I'll pay you back."

"Sure. Now, come on, let's get something to eat."

She followed him, still glaring at his back, but wearing the bracelet she liked none the less. And she was sure the others would love the other pieces too.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks..."

"Anything...for you."

* * *

"I win. Again. Man, you really suck at this." Genesis commented.

"Oh shut up." Sirhc growled.

"You're certainly in a bad mood today..."

"Hmph. Not really."

"Are you worried?"

"I don't know. Should I be?"

"No. Trust me, Seph isn't like that."

"Fine…I'll believe you."

"Then why don't you stop that?" Genesis smirked as he watched her pace back and forth around the room.

"Well this is boring!" She shot back.

"I know what you want." He laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Not really...Hey, don't look at me like that! We'll find them!"

"We'd better." Sirhc muttered darkly.

Genesis started laughing. That expression was priceless.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

"Mm! This is really yummy!"

Sephiroth smiled as he watched the brunette lick her strawberry ice cream, getting it all over her face. "How messy." The reason why he didn't get ice creams.

"But it's yummy..." She frowned.

"I bet it is..." He muttered.

"Why don't you get one?"

"SOLDIERs don't eat ice cream."

"I bet that's a stupid rule you just made up then." She muttered.

Sephiroth 'hmphed' and continued walking down the street.

She hurried to catch up with him. "Ice cream is yummy." She whined.

"To you, maybe."

"I want you to eat some."

"Why?"

"Because I feel weird. You looked at me funny...there's nothing wrong with eating ice cream!"

"...Please drop the subject."

"Why?"

"I...I don't like ice cream. Simple as that." He said, starting to get a bit edgy.

"Tell me why!"

"...brings back...bad memories..." He winced.

"What kind of memories?" She pestered.

"That's none of your business."

* * *

Genesis cackled as he watched the uncomfortable Sephiroth move away from the confused Neru.

"Some sort of private joke?" Sirhc asked.

"Oh yes...those were good times..." Genesis's eyes flashed mischievously. "If you think that's funny, wait to you see how he reacts to cheesecake."

"Cheesecake?"

Genesis started laughing at some (un)pleasant memory of his.

"Jeez...keep it down! They'll spot us at this rate!" True, Genesis and Sirhc were not very good at stalking others. Although Genesis had managed to find them, god knows how, claiming that he had some sort of special gift that allowed him to always know where Sephiroth and Angeal were. More likely, he had some sort of tracking device attached to them. But that was a little hard, considering they were SOLDIERs.

"Look, they're on the move!" Sirhc cried as Neru and Sephiroth moved around the corner.

"Let's go."

They followed them around town for a little while, Sirhc glaring evilly at Sephiroth the whole time. It was so obvious that he was hitting on her, but of course, Neru never noticed. Every little move he made was hinting. And the way he looked at her when his back was turned...oh how Sirhc wanted to kill him so. He had yet to prove to her that he was good enough for 'her' little Neru.

Genesis was sure that Sephiroth knew they were following; it was impossible for someone like him not to notice. But even if he knew, he kept quiet, happily following Neru around and showing her all the sights of Midgar. And Genesis was quite surprised. It was very unusual for Sephiroth to take to someone so quickly. He never had relationships because of his job and the very few relationships that he had had before ended badly. Being a first class SOLDIER meant a very busy life, with hardly any time for a personal life. And Sephiroth hated bringing others into his life, mainly because of his involvement with the science department. He was afraid that Hojo would decide to get them involved and experiment on them as well. It had happened before. And Genesis had hated seeing one of his best friends in the state that Sephiroth was in at the time. Broken. Ever since then, Sephiroth had kept to himself and never dated again. Not to mention that Neru was from another world. That would definitely not end well. What on earth was he thinking?

'_Then again, I think I'm falling into that trap as well...' _He thought in dismay.

* * *

Neru shifted uncomfortably as she sipped some of her frozen coke. She hated horrors. Absolutely hated them. But it was either this horror, or some romantic chick flick movie. And that would be really awkward, considering she was with Sephiroth. She was sure that he didn't want to watch anything like that. So, she let him pick. And he picked a horror.

Oh why, oh why did they have to go to the movies? This was so horrible!

Even if she didn't look at the gigantic screen, the noise of people screaming and being chopped up was blasting in her ears from every direction. Eating popcorn and drinking coke definitely didn't help either.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked softly as he looked at her pale form.

"Y-yeah..." She gulped.

"Are you sure?"

"...I...I don't really like horrors..."

"You should have said something..." He smiled sympathetically.

"N-no...it's okay..."

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his right arm around her tiny figure and pulling her in so her head was buried in his chest. "Don't pay attention to the screen..." He murmured softly.

She blushed and was about to protest, but found herself lacking the energy and soon her eyes closed as she fell asleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Sirhc half yelled, while choking on her popcorn. What did that paedophile think he was doing?!

"Calm down..." Genesis patted her lightly on the back until she got her breath back.

"I...can't believe he...are you seeing this?!"

"Yes...and I don't see what your problem is."

"Urgh...trust him to..." Sirhc frowned but started giggling as she looked around the cinema. Most the girls, including the ones with boyfriends, were glaring enviously at Neru. They'd kill to be in her place at the moment.

"I don't care how popular he is, or if he's a famous hero, I won't stand him being with her until he earns my trust!!" She frowned.

"That's fair enough..." Genesis said. "But you need to stop thinking that he's some horrible pedo rapist or something." He ruffled her hair lightly, annoying her even more. Smiling slightly, he left his arm wrapped around her right shoulder.

However, Sirhc was so busy fuming that she didn't notice.

But the Genesis fangirls did.

* * *

**Ahaha I'm so evil. I cant help it. I love neruXsephiroth fluff so much. x3**

**And what is with Sephiroth's cheesecake? You'll have to wait and see! xD  
And what are the fangirls scheming? Hohohoho...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya guys! So sorry for the late update. My comp's been half broken-my usb ports are burned out. And all my stories are on my usb. So, i could still type them at school and on my dad's labtop, but i couldnt upload them. Well, until my friend told me the most obvious solution. I wouldnt have ever thought of it unless she said something. Cause i'm dumb like that. ;D**

**Anywho, The next four chapters are on their way!**

**Disclamier: I own me. Whoopdee do.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Aly skipped through the fairground gates and left Reno to pay the fee.

Grumbling, he gave the man 20gil and followed the brunette unhappily.

"Hurry up, ranga!" She called.

Aly marvelled in amazement at all the stalls, rides, food and the gigantic moogles that seemed to be everywhere. There were people in moogle costumes everywhere and all the stalls were selling moogle plushies or items. Moogles were everywhere she looked! As well as some other cactus looking creatures and some black cat creatures. But mostly moogles.

"Urgh…I'm gonna be sick…" Reno complained. "Too much cute, yo."

Aly smiled as she watched a guy in a moogle suit hand out balloons to some little kids while saying "Have a good day, kupo!"

"What should we check out first?" Aly asked.

"Hmm…I'm hungry. Let's hit the food court."

She rolled her eyes and followed him. "You're paying."

* * *

As Aly munched on her fairy floss, her eyes scanned the food court. If it weren't for the horrible smell of mako in the polluted air, she would have been able to believe that she was back at home. This world really wasn't that different, the people dressed simular and even acted the same, it was just the smell and that the buildings looked different. Not to mention the monsters got out of control and roamed the streets sometimes. God, she hoped they didn't attack the fairground today! She wanted to enjoy herself for once.

"That was good, yo." Reno patted his stomach happily after downing three hotdogs, 2 slushies, chips, and a couple of burgers.

"You're such a pig." Aly sneered. "I hope you don't get sick on the rides."

"Don't worry, yo, I can definitely handle it. A lifetime of perfection!" He boasted proudly.

"Uh…whatever." She stood up, having finished her fairy floss, and started to move in the direction of the closest rides.

Reno quickly followed, downing his slushie happily and chucking it in a nearby bin. "Let's go have some fun, yo!"

"It would be a lot more fun if you'd stop saying bloody 'yo'!!"

"What's wrong with my 'yo's?"

"Everything!" She threw her hands up in the air in anger and ignored his pout as she stormed up to a ride. "Reno, you're paying!" She yelled as she got on it and the man collecting the fares held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh man, oh man…I'm gonna be broke by the end of today, yo!" He whined, but still paid and got on the ride as well. "Might as well enjoy it…"

"That was boring!" Aly complained as they got off the last ride in the fairground. "None of those rides were thrilling at all! What a waste!"

"I'll agree with you there…" Reno muttered while lighting a cigarette and getting disapproving looks from the mothers and children walking near them. "Complete waste of gil…"

"So what next?" Aly turned to face him, expecting an answer. "Most of this stuff is all for children…"

"And you're not a child?" He smirked.

She punched him in the arm and exclaimed, "No!"

"Okay, okay, just a joke, calm down yo…" He rubbed his sore arm as she walked away.

"Lets go somewhere else…you know any good spots?"

"How about the haunted house? Its hardly scary, but its heaps of fun!"

"Oh? Why is that?"

He cackled evilly. "Its fun playing tricks on the little children."

"You're so cruel."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I never said I didn't!"

He grinned and ran in the direction of the haunted house. "This'll be fun, yo!"

They played tricks on and scared the little children to death for about an hour before they got bored and decided to do something else.

They went for a walk through the park, admiring the scenery. Well, at least Aly did.

"Can we leave now? These trees are making me itchy, yo."

"You're allergic?!"

"No. I just don't like 'em."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whiney baby."

"Hey! Don't go insulting me, yo. I could take you out in seconds."

"Sure you could."

"I'm not a Turk for nothing, y'know."

"Yeah? Well, I have magical powers! So there!"

"Don't believe ya. Show me." He smirked, getting her really mad.

"Urgh! I'm not showing you, cause you suck!!"

"Right…which tells me you can't actually do anything." He muttered.

"I can too!" She yelled and at the same time, the tree next to Reno burst into flames.

"Woah!" Reno quickly jumped, moving as far away as possible. "You did that right? Okay, point proven. But you might wanna put it out before the whole park burns down, yo."

"Uh…" She laughed nervously. "Actually, I don't know how I did it…it just happens some times…"

"What?! Well that's retarded. Ah, who cares? It's your problem not mine." He waved and started walking away.

"H-hey! Get back here!! You can't leave me to deal with this!"

"Too late."

She glared at his retreating back before looking anxiously at the burning tree and the people running around in a panic. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" She whined. "Okay, okay, focus…Um…I command you…to go out!" She yelled at the flames, but they just kept burning and jumped to the next tree. "Not good…uh…urm…"

"Need some help?"

"Huh?" She turned to see a familiar face. "God, I'd never thought I'd be happy to see you Orlando."

"Nice to know." He held out his hand and the flames disappeared. "You must learn to control your powers, especially with such a fiery personality."

"Well, are you going to teach me?!" She said demandingly.

"Yes. It's quite simple really." He paused and smiled at her. "Your powers will take a different form, depending on the world you are in."

"Uh…what?"

He chuckled. "Let me explain. You know that in this world, they use materia to cast spells, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well, your powers mimic that. You can cast any spell that you want; you only have to wish it. What you cast just then was a fire spell. As you come across more materia, you will copy them all, gaining new abilities. Do you understand?"

"Sort of…so, what you're saying is that because I witnessed Genesis using a fire materia before, my powers remembered it and now I can use it whenever I want?"

"Yes. Right now, however, your powers are only copying a fire materia. As with materia, the more you use the spell, the stronger it will get. If you practice enough, you will have access to a firaga spell."

"Awesome. I just gotta practice." She got a mischievous glint in her eye and cackled evilly.

"I did not bring you here to cause mischief, Alyat."

"I know, I know…save the world, right?"

He smiled. "If the world needs saving."

"Well, I reckon it does. Every world has some sort of villain right?"

"You will discover that for yourself soon enough. I need you to head back now. There is someone waiting for you at Genesis's apartment. And you need to tell the other two of their abilities."

"Rightio. Gotcha."

He bowed before disappearing. "I gotta figure out how he does that…"

"Well, that was interesting."

She turned to see Reno approach her. "You!"

"'Sup?"

"You left me!"

"No I didn't. I just wanted to see how you would handle that on your own…I hid behind that tree back there."

"You're so mean!"

He shrugged. "Didn't that guy say we should be getting back?"

"Yeah."

They caught the train to sector eight and walked to the Shinra building, but Reno stopped a couple of meters before it and held here back.

"What?"

"…You should be careful."

"Huh?"

"These powers of yours, you don't realise how strong they are do you?"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone and I can control them complete—"

"That's not what I'm talking about." He muttered while glaring at the building. "The president is a cold and ruthless person. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. All he wants is power. Do you get it?"

"No…"

He turned his gaze back to her and paused, thinking deeply. "He'll want to use you."

"Oh." She finally understood.

"You didn't hear this from me." He said quietly and started walking again.

"Wait! Why…?"

"I'm a Turk, Aly. My job would be to capture you right now."

"Well…why aren't you?"

He looked away. "I'm not sure…Just…go. Before I change my mind."

She watched him walk away and enter the building, feeling her anger rise. Then just as suddenly as it arose, it died down and was replaced by sadness.

"Why…?"

* * *

**that chapter was pretty crappy. I wanted to dedicate some more time to Reno and Aly...but yeah...I kinda failed. And now it's more sad than happy. damn. Sorry Aly. There will be more time for you to glomp your precious redhead later...promise.**

**Fred: I'm so glad to be back! Hello everyone! -waves-**

**Shoo! Go on, go!!**

**Fred: TT.......TT**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here!**

**Disclamier: I'm sick of doing this thing...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Genesis sighed and ignored the two girl's complaints. They'd been complaining about everything and anything ever since they got back. But of course Sephiroth got up and fixed them something to eat, like the perfect gentleman he was. Genesis couldn't understand how they weren't getting on his nerves at all. Every time they complained about something, he'd do whatever he could to help them. It was sick to watch.

'_Oh, that's right…' _Genesis smirked as he realized what was going on. Of course Sephiroth was acting like that. He was trying his hardest to impress both of them.

Sirhc had been so angry at him when he and Neru came home. But now, he anger had died away completely and she seemed to be perfectly happy with him being around.

'_She's been sucked into his web of lies too…' _He thought angrily while returning to read his precious Loveless.

"What's the matter, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked him while looking concerned.

Genesis just glared. _'Of course he's concerned about me. Playing the sensitive man that cares for everybody. I know he's faking it. Does he really think that they'll fall for that?!'_

"You shouldn't glare at people when they're trying to help you, Genesis."

He gaped at Sirhc. How dare she. The little traitor.

"Genesis has always been like that…" Sephiroth stated while returned to cooking their dinner.

"What an asshole." Neru said.

Sirhc nodded her head in agreement.

Biting his lip to contain his anger, Genesis turned his back to them and buried his mind even deeper into the book. _'He turned all of them against me…' _He thought angrily. _'I need to get out of here…'_

"Hey, hey, hey, everybody!!!" Zack burst through the door, waving his arms excitedly.

'_Great. Another idiot. Just what I need.' _Genesis didn't even bother to greet him.

"Zack!" Both girls called out happily and hugged him. "It's good to see you again!" Neru clung to his leg. Sirhc let go and walked over to Angeal, who had followed Zack into the room. "It's good to see you, to."

"Indeed. How have you been?"

"Great!" Neru answered and hugged him as well.

"Everyone's happy. Well, except Genesis, who's being an asshole like usual…"

"Is that so?" He looked over to Genesis, who just ignored him and continued reading.

"Sephiroth~ I missed you!!" Zack ran over to him and hugged him.

The swordsman would have ripped him off, but his two hands were preoccupied with cooking. "Please let go of me, Zackary."

Sirhc and Neru laughed as they sat down again and watched to two bickering.

"Is something the matter?" Angeal asked quietly as he sat down next to his best friend, who continued to ignore him. "Genesis…how long is this going to continue? Your rivalry is getting out of hand…" He said even quieter.

"Mind your own business!" He snapped.

Angeal chuckled. "Some things never change." He watched Sephiroth for awhile before muttering, "but other things do."

"I'm not who I used to be."

"I know…" He sighed.

"Alright! Dinner's ready!!!" Zack exclaimed happily while dancing around Sephiroth.

"I had a feeling you two would be coming, so I made extra."

"Oh yeah~!" Zack quickly sat down at the table, holding his fork and knife and staring at Sephiroth like a puppy awaiting its dinner.

Angeal chuckled and sat down next to him. Genesis unwillingly followed, still reading Loveless.

"You shouldn't read at the table, it's bad manners." Sirhc scolded.

"Like I care." He snapped back.

Taken aback by his anger, she glared at him. "There's no need to be like that! What the hell is wrong with you today? You've been nothing but rude and grumpy. Just because you're in a foul mood, you don't have to take it out on everybody else! You should try being more sensible like Sephiroth…"

He rose quickly, slamming the table down as he did so. Without saying a word to anyone, Genesis left the room, the door swinging wide open behind him.

Shocked, Sirhc just stared. "W-what did I do?"

Sephiroth looked away sadly. Angeal gave him a pitying glance before smiling at the others. "He's just a bit moody today. I wouldn't worry about him. Now, lets not waste anymore time, I'm quite hungry and the food's going cold…"

It didn't even take a second and Zack had already dug in. The others followed suit, except Sephiroth, who just picked at his food and then left, saying he wasn't hungry and wanted to lie down and rest for awhile.

Nobody thought twice about it except for him.

* * *

Genesis walked down the hallway, his anger slowly fading. He didn't know where he was heading and he didn't care. _'I should probably head back to my apartment…get some sleep…'_

Deciding it was the best course of action at the moment; he headed there and opened the door only to find two people sitting on his sofa. He recognized Aly, but not the man.

"Oh, hey Genesis! How's it going? Sorry for just barging in, but Orlando told me to come here because he'd left Elad here and I didn't want him to just have to wait here for ages…" She explained cheerfully.

"Whatever. You can stay as long as you want, I'm going to bed so don't be noisy." He muttered while walking past them to his bedroom.

Aly frowned as she watched him walk by. Something was up. She followed him and peered through his doorway as he took off his shirt and lay down on his bed.

"What do you want?!" He asked rudely.

"Something wrong? You seem upset…"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh duh. It's really that obvious?" He asked sarcastically.

She frowned. "No need for that, I was just asking." She sat down on the end of his bed. "Tell me what's wrong?"

He ignored her and rolled over so he wasn't facing her anymore.

"Don't you bloody ignore me, you f'n pansy!"

He still ignored her.

Crying out in anger, she punched his leg as hard as she could. "I SAID, DON'T IGNORE ME BIATCH!!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He pushed her off his bed and she landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. Screaming in anger she jumped on top of him and started pulling his hair.

He punched her across the face and she reacted instantly and they both ended up on the floor in a full on wrestle. Genesis, being a SOLDIER, had her pinned to the ground in mere seconds. Aly, however, wasn't finished. She launched a fire spell at him, but he quickly absorbed it, since fire was his element.

"Big mistake." He started tickling her as 'punishment' and she accidentally kicked him in the face in the process. Both of them ended up on the floor, rolling over in laughter.

Elad just stood in the doorway, watching, a little amused. These people were freaks.

* * *

**Yey!! Elad is back in the picture and will be for awhile yet...he has a big part in this story...I just needed to find the right spot to put him back in...**

**Fred: I baked some cookies, Sirhc. Would you like to try one?**

**Hell no. Last time i did, the taste almost killed me. But how about we give some to our readers, hey? Just click the review button if you want some cookies...go on...dont hurt the poor guy's feelings.**

**Fred: Yay! I'm so happy. I hope people like them! :3**

**Yes...they're very nice Fred. -coughcough- Press the bloody button already and save me already! Please!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lalalala....**

**Disclamier: I own a flying pig. No, really. I do.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"What the?" Sirhc opened the door to Genesis's apartment and was shocked to see Elad sitting on the sofa reading a novel.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Dunno. Orlando just dropped me off here for no reason."

"Oh. I see." She approached him slowly, still not sure how to act around him. "Where is Genesis?"

"In his bedroom. With Aly."

"…"Confused, she went into his room and sure enough, saw them both. Sitting on his bed talking. They stopped when she entered the room.

"Hey…I came to see how you were feeling."

"I'm fine." He said stiffly without looking at her.

'_Why is he still mad at me? Jeez…men are so complicated!'_

"Hey Sirhc, where's Neru?" Aly asked in her usual, cheerful self.

"She's still with Sephiroth, Zack and Angeal…where did Reno go? Wasn't he with you?"

"He…" She looked away painfully and played with the sheets on Genesis's bed.

"Did…something happen?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you and Neru. I had another chat with Orlando today."

"Really? Okay…we should head back then…"

"Right. Elad, you come too!" She called out to him and he just grunted in reply.

Sirhc looked back at Genesis. "Are you coming?"

"No. I need to get some more rest."

"Alright…" She turned and followed Aly out of the room, feeling angry. What was with his attitude?!

The three of them made there way back to Sephiroth's Apartment and sat down in a corner where Elad, Angeal and Zack couldn't hear them. Sephiroth was still in his room.

"What's this about? Why the secrecy?" Neru asked quietly.

"I met with Orlando and he told me about our powers." Aly explained to them what he had told her.

"Wow." Was all Neru could say.

"Our powers are like materia? But that doesn't make much sense…remember before? Neru made Zack's hair grow back and you summoned a pot out of nowhere…I don't think there are materia that do that. Genesis was showing me a guide of all the materia before. I don't recall anything like that." Sirhc said.

"Well, if you think about what he said it does." Neru replied thoughtfully. "He said that our powers mimicked those of the current world we were in right? Well, back then, we hadn't really seen much materia, so we didn't have much to copy. Those must have been our orginal powers showing! Before they began copying materia!"

"Woah…you might just be right. Neru has a brain! Huzzah!!" Aly laughed.

"But…that means, that as long as we stay in this world, we won't really know what our true powers are. We'll just copy the materia."

"Don't worry about it, Sirhc. As soon as we go home again, we'll try it out and find out what we really can do!" Aly reassured her.

"No. That won't work. Our powers copy the world we're in! That means that they will change to copy Earth's abilities! We'll never know what they truly are, no matter what world we're in. And there has to be other worlds out there as well, apart from here and earth. What if Orlando sends us to one of those next?"

"Ahh…my head hurts!" Neru complained after trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"Neru's right. You're thinking way too much again Sirhc."

"Ah…sorry…" She rubbed the back of her head, laughing. "I guess it doesn't matter. At least we have powers. That's awesome enough!"

Neru nodded in agreement.

"But Reno told me something today…and it really got me thinking. We can't tell anybody here about our abilities. We have to be more careful in the future so they don't suspect anything."

"What? Why? I wanna tell 'em." Neru complained.

"We can't trust them, even if they have been nice to us. They work for Shinra. Reno told me that Shinra will just use us as weapons. It wont matter to them if we're girls, humans just like them. They'll just see us as tools, to be used to do there bidding."

"Aly's right. We have to be careful. I don't want that to happen to any of us."

"But…are you saying that we can't trust them! They've become our friends! I know Sephiroth would never turn us in!" Neru argued.

"You don't know that for sure Neru. Think about what Aly said. They work for Shinra. It's their job. I don't know if we're more important than that. Then again, it has nothing to do with friendship either. They're SOLDIERs. They protect people. What if they see us as a threat? They will want to stop us then, no doubt about it."

Neru looked sadly at Sirhc, but knew she was speaking the truth. "Well…what about Elad? He's from our world too. Cant we at least trust him?"

"We don't really know him that well. He already knows about us being magical to a certain extent, but I don't really want him to know any more. We don't know if we can trust him."

"Jeez, Sirhc, I spent a lot of time with him and he seems really nice! A bit moody, but still nice. He's not gonna betray us. Besides, he's with Orlando anyway."

"But we don't know if we can trust Orlando, Aly!" She argued back.

"For God's sake, what is with you and trusting people?" Neru snapped. "Why wont you trust anyone?!"

"I…" She looked away, ashamed. "People are scary okay? They'll turn on you at any time! You two are the only ones I trust and I like it that way. I don't want things to change. I like it just being us three, saving the world. Sure, an extra hand would help, but how do we know that they won't stab us in the back? People's wants and goals can change in the blink of an eye. I know that you two wont stab me in the back because I've known you most of my life, but he's different. It would take years of me being around him to figure him out completely and finally trust him, but even then, he could still change."

"The way you think is true, people change. But you need to give him a chance! He's not dangerous!" Aly pleaded with her.

She sighed. "It's not my decision to make."

"We're a group. We make decisions together." Neru said. "If Sirhc really doesn't want him to help us, then he won't."

"Let him help. We'll need it. I'm just saying that I don't want him too close. We shouldn't tell him everything."

"Tell him enough to not feel left out, but not enough to fit in. Right. Got it." Aly said sarcastically.

"I'm not sorry. I can't apologize for how I feel!" Sirhc cried angrily while standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Neru called after her.

"I'm gonna go emo with Genesis!"

"Sirhc!" Neru stood up too, but she was already gone.

* * *

Genesis turned and walked around the corner, munching on a chocolate bar he'd just got from one of the vending machines in the cafeteria. He'd gotten bored, staying in his room trying to fall asleep, so he'd decided to go for a walk. Unfortunately, the Shinra building was incredibly boring. There wasn't much to do or see.

"Heeelpp meeeee!!!"

He quickly spun around when he heard Sirhc's scream. What was wrong now?

* * *

**Oh wowee. So dramatic. What on earth could be happening to me? Oh...how about...a gigantic purple mushroom appears out of nowhere and engulfs me in a glompish hug tackle that breaks my spine. Doesnt that sound fun?**

**Fred: N-noo...dont die Sirhc!! I love you!!!**

**Uh...I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU MORON.**

**Fred: TToTT;**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not much to say. I dont like this chapter. Mainly because of a certain stupid idoit being in it...three guesses on who that might be.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own..._him._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

"Urgh! Get away from me you disgusting piece of trash! Somebody help me!!" Sirhc screamed as she backed away from the man approaching her.

"No need to be so rude, little girl. I was just offering you some chocolate. Children like chocolate don't they?"

She paled as she stared up into his disgusting, wrinkled face. "Don't come near me! You disgusting pedo!"

"What is this? Calling someone as respected and intelligent as me a lowly name like that? Urgh! Such disrespect!"

"You're ugly and you smell really bad! So don't kid yourself!"

"What's wrong? Sirhc?" Genesis quickly ran up to them and put a protective hand on her shoulder as he glared at the man. "What do you want, Hojo?" He spat.

"Hmph. You show no respect either. Maybe I should order this girl to not be allowed near you. She's such a bad influence. I'm sure she would learn some manners quick smart if she spent some time in my lab."

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed. Unfortunately, he knew that Hojo did have that power and authority to do such a thing. If he wanted her as a new experiment, the president would no doubt agree to it, in the hope that she would not become a failed experiment and might actually be of some use to him and Shinra.

Hojo knew this too. "I think she would do well."

Sirhc whimpered and clung to Genesis tightly.

"Did you want something here?" He decided that changing the topic would be a good solution.

"No, not really. I just invented a new item and was looking for a subject to test it on. This may look like a chocolate bar, but one bite of this will completely paralyze you for twenty hours."

Sirhc felt like vomiting. He had wanted herto eat that.

"Go find someone else. We have business to take care of." He steered Sirhc away from the creepy man and they headed down the corridor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…thanks Genesis. Was he serious…about what he said before? Would he really take me?"

"Probably. But I wouldn't worry about it too much." He reassured her, but deep inside, he knew the truth. _'He'll be more likely to take Neru than you.'_

"C'mon. We should head back." He changed the subject and started walking ahead.

Sirhc paused, thinking. "Hm. I don't really want to. Not yet, anyway."

"You want to go do something then?" He turned around to face her and in return, she frowned at him, crossing her arms.

"I thought you were mad at me."

He smiled slightly and looked away. "I'm getting over it."

"Humph. Wherever you want to go is fine."

"Well, it's a little too late to go out somewhere. Ah…I wouldn't mind heading over to the training room right now. It'd be good to get in some extra practice. You want to come?"

She nodded. Watching him fight would be interesting enough. "But…why do you have to train? I thought you were an all powerful SOLDIER guy…what was it again?"

"First Class."

"Meh. Means nothing to me."

"It wouldn't." He smiled and started walking towards the elevators. "If I don't keep in shape, I'll waste away to nothing. And I haven't had many missions lately. Nothing's been happening at all. It's rather boring."

"Right…But I thought…nothing at all?"

"No. You three are the only excitement we get. Apart from those townspeople disappearing, nothing major has happened. And your friend said that they were coming back, right? But when?" He looked back at her, expecting an answer.

"I don't know. I'm sure Orlando's taking care of it…he hasn't really told us anything new about it. When he wants us to act, he'll let us know."

"Right. Relying on someone you barely even know."

"Yeah. It sucks. But I'm starting to get used to it. This whole ordeal is crazy."

"You sound like you miss home."

"…Not really. I just don't like feeling unaware of what's going on around me and not knowing what to do. In my 'normal' life I'm always in control of what I do; how I spend my day. Now, everything's been turned upside down."

"I understand what you mean. But…I'm glad."

"Huh?"

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "We're here." Genesis led her over to a clear glass door and inside was incredibly plain. Just a square room with concrete walls.

"Hm."

"Like it?"

"It's not much…I expected to see something more…impressive."

He laughed. "Just you wait. You haven't seen nothing yet!" He handed her a futuristic looking head piece. When she just stared at it in confusion, his smile widened. "Put it on." He instructed and put one on himself.

She did as she was told and gasped in surprise. The room was gone.

"Amazing, isn't it? I doubt your world has technology like this."

"No…this is like…virtual reality!" She looked around and realized she recognized the place. "I've been here before."

"What?"

"This place! This is where I first saw you, Sephiroth and Angeal! You were all fighting…and you blew up Angeal's face!"

"Ah…yes. I remember that day. But how did you see it?"

"I dreamt it. I was here, in my dream. I called out to you, but you couldn't hear me. Like I was invisible. I think Orlando might have sent me the dream, to prepare me for coming here. Aly had dreams too." She smiled and walked around in a circle, touching the side of the building as she did so, testing to see how real everything felt. "Wow. It's just like real life."

Genesis smiled, enjoying her reactions. "You're acting just like a child discovering snow for the first time."

"Hey! S-shut up! And I've never seen snow before."

"Really? That's sad. Right. I'll make sure you see snow at least once when you're in this world."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Awesome! I can't wait! Okay, promise me. You'll definitely take me to see snow." She ran up to him and held out her little finger. "Pinky promise!"

"Fine." He returned the gesture. "How childish."

She frowned and punched him in the arm. "Stop being mean!"

He grinned. "You do realize that I barely even felt that, right?"

She screamed in annoyance. "I hate you!"

"Good. Do you hate me enough to want to bash my face in?"

"Yes!"

"Then give me all you've got."

"Uh…what?" She paused, confused.

"Might as well teach you something while you're here. You're fighting skills are pathetic." He moved into a fighting stance, his expression mocking her.

"Fine! And I'm not that weak!" She copied his stance and readied herself for his attack.

* * *

Neru sighed. Could this guy get any more boring?

She'd been talking to Elad for the last hour. Well, trying to anyway. He barely said much back. She found him to be rather moody and uninterested in everything. And he never smiled. He just sat around, moping like a complete emo.

It was really starting to tick her off.

She sighed and turned her attention back to Aly and Zack, who were currently engaged in whatever program was on T.V. Some boring crime show or something. Nothing that interested her. All these people's boringness was driving her insane!

She got up and walked towards Sephiroth's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer, she went inside. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him as he lay there, ignoring her.

"Hey. Look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah. Everyone's boring me. And…" She paused and took a closer look at his face. "You don't look well."

"I'm just tired."

"Well then, get some sleep."

"I can't. You're stopping me by being here."

"Well, sorry!" She sat down on his bed and pouted. "I want someone to talk to."

He sighed and sat up. "What did you want to talk about?"

She shrugged. "I sorta…wanna ask you something. But I'm not sure how to."

His attention increased, as he leaned forward, more interested. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Am I important to you?"

"What..?"

"Me. And Aly and Sirhc. Are we important to you? Or are you just taking care of us because Shinra wants to keep their eyes on us?"

He frowned and relaxed back into his pillow. "Zack and Genesis seem very found of you."

"That's not what I asked."

"…" He sighed. "You want the truth?"

"Yep."

"You have certainly made my life…lively. A lot more than it used to be. I enjoy your company."

"That's not enough though. I need to know if I can trust you."

"Depends what sort of trust you're talking about."

"Like…could I trust you with my life? Or would you betray me if it meant keeping your job?"

He was silent for a minute, considering her words. "In that sort of situation…I…Shinra is not that important to me. But I am the General of the Army, a hero to the people. This is my life, that is my job. I would not let the people down. It's hardly about Shinra anymore."

Neru frowned. She understood him, but it was not the answer she was hoping for. "I guess…I'll let you get some sleep." She stood and moved to the doorway. "See you tomorrow! Nightie night!" She smiled and closed the door.

So he would betray her if he felt that she was a threat. Would he really think that if he knew the extent of her powers though? Would he understand?

Now she felt that she could understand how Aly was feeling.

* * *

**Awwes...poor little Neru... D; -hugtackles her- I love you Neruuuu!!! DX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wheeee....Gods, im so bored right now.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own a Chocobo-haired blonde guy. :3**

* * *

Chapter 24

"So, what's the plan?"

"We wait for Sirhc to get back…"

"Where is she anyway?"

I response to Aly's question, the door flung open and Genesis walked in, followed by a seemingly exhausted and very bruised Sirhc.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Aly asked.

"Ah! Genesis! What did you do to her?!" Neru ran up to Sirhc and attempted to glomp her, but Sirhc hissed in pain and threw the little girl off.

"That hurts! Please don't touch me; I'm really bruised, okay?"

"Did Gengen hurt you?"

"Yeah…"

"I wouldn't have hurt you so much if you weren't so weak."

Sirhc glared at the auburn haired man. "Shut up you! You shouldn't have hit me so hard!"

"Training with Genesis isn't really a good idea. Training with any of us isn't a good idea. I'm disappointed, Genesis." Angeal put down the book he was reading and gave Genesis a stern look. "She's just a girl."

"Yeah and I went easy on her. She's just so bloody clumsy."

"Hey! Am not!"

"Even if you go easy, you'll still hurt her. Because of your mako level."

"I know that. But she'll never learn anything otherwise. She at least needs to know the basics." He sat down next to Angeal and pulled out Loveless.

Sirhc soon followed and sat beside him, frowning because of the pain in her legs. "What's mako?"

"Never you mind that. It just means that we're a lot more stronger than you humans."

"Yeah, I know you're not human, but you've never told me why." She pressed the issue, eager for answers.

"I cant really explain it…"

"We'll show you one day." Angeal reassured her.

"Yeah. One day." She rolled her eyes. Like it would be someday soon.

"Anyway, Sirhc, we need to talk, okay? You can annoy Genny later!" Neru pulled the blonde up and tugged her over into the corner.

Genesis sighed. How many of those stupid names was she going to make up?

"What's up?" Sirhc asked.

"We're discussing a plan of action." Aly replied seriously.

"Let's move to the room next door…" Neru suggested. Her eyes quickly glanced over to Genesis, who was 'reading' Loveless, yet seemed incredibly interested in the girls. "I think they can hear us…they have super senses, remember?"

"Right. Let's go." They waved to the men and then locked themselves in Sephiroth's bedroom. "Don't worry, Seph! We're not harming anything!" Aly called out to him.

He sighed and sat down next to Angeal, pulling out a book and reading as well.

"Okay girls! What are we gonna do?" Aly sat down on Sephiroth's bed and looked at the other two. "Here's the deal. We can't trust these guys. We don't even know if we can trust Elad or Orlando, but then again, Orlando's the one pulling the strings. He owns this entire operation. And I'm sick of waiting for him."

"Well…first off…forget about the little things. Who cares if we can't trust them? We have each other. And we just need to tell them enough to get them to cooperate. I think our main focus is helping those townspeople. We need to get in contact with Orlando again and find out where they are and what's going on." Sirhc said.

"But how do we contact him?" Neru asked. "Like Aly said, he's the one running the show. Not us."

Sirhc had no answer. But Aly paused, thinking deeply. "Hmm…well, he seems to want us well and alive, right? He showed up last time when I was in a pickle. Maybe we should find ourselves some trouble."

"It's risky though. We could be risking our lives!" Sirhc argued.

"No…I think Aly's right. He can't afford to lose us. Sounds like a good plan if you ask me!" Neru laughed and high-fived Aly, completely convinced.

Sirhc sighed and shook her head. "You two are gonna get us killed one day…You'll be the death of me!"

"At least you can't say your life wasn't wasted!"

Sirhc smiled and refused to agree, but knew that Aly had the best logic.

* * *

The recruit sighed as he exited the cafeteria. If only they would get food that was actually edible!

'_Only the SOLDIERs get worthwhile food…they're really spoilt like that._' He thought grimly. _'Not to mention the training facilities they get!'_

"Hey runt."

Cloud cringed and turned slowly to face the men. Why today of all days?

"Where ya going?"

"None of your business." He muttered.

[PS. Sirhc is gay…. :3 Courtz]

The ringleader snarled and grabbed the blonde by the collar, "What was that? Why don't you speak up?! Repeat that to my face?"

Cloud would have usually turned away and said nothing, but he felt a surge of courage and looked up, boldly into the other's face and said, "It's none of your business, Aaron."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him staggering back. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that, punk?!"

"Piss off." He muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Aaron growled and spat in Cloud's face. "Bastard." He launched out and kicked him in the stomach.

The three men behind him laughed and cheered him on. "Go get him!" "Smash his face!"

Cloud analysed his situation, but knew he was outnumbered. There was no way he could even hope to get out of this. But there was no way he was going down without a fight. He moved into a fighting stance and glared at Aaron.

"What's this? You wanna fight, punk?!" The older man rushed at Cloud, attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Cloud moved into defence, blocking his attacks, but he wasn't fast enough to land a worthwhile hit.

"Stop playing around! If you can't fight, then just give in you little piece of shit!"

The blonde clenched his teeth and continued defending. No way was he going to roll over like some pet dog. He was going to be strong. He was going to be a SOLDIER.

"Hey, what's happening?"

Aaron and Cloud both stopped fighting and turned to look at a girl who had just approached them. She pushed some of her brunette hair out of her eyes and looked over the scene, interested. "It's not very nice to pick fights with people who are smaller than you, ya know. Only cowards do that."

"Shut up you little brat! Mind your own damn business!" Aaron snarled while glaring at the small girl.

Her expression turned angry and she returned the glare. "No need to be so rude. You know, I think you're just a pathetic bully picking on people less fortunate than you because your own life sucks! Go get over yourself!"

Cloud stared in shock at the girl. How could she say those things to him with such confidence? She was so tiny! Didn't she understand the mess she was getting herself into?

"You stubborn midget. I'll teach you a lesson!" Her words had obviously affected him, but he tried not to show it.

"Don't you dare call me a midget!" She yelled. "Nobody insults me, got it?!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're just a little kid!" He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground to prove his point.

"Am not!" She struggled against his grip, but then relaxed, a smirk appearing on her face. "I am not a violent person and I do not wish to hurt you, so I ask politely that you would release me."

He snorted. "What a joke. Who do you think you are?!"

"Fine. But I did warn you." She smiled and closed her eyes in concentration. A second later, a flame started crawling up his arm.

Aaron screamed and released her, dropping her to the ground as he ran away, still screaming while trying to put out the fire that threatened to engulf his whole arm. His friends followed, trying to help him.

"What a baby." She laughed.

Cloud stared, astonished. He still couldn't compromise what had just happened. "W-what…?"

"Oh hello! How are ya doing? The name's Neru. Were those guys bothering you? Didn't seem very nice if you ask me."

He nodded slowly. What a strange girl. "C-cloud. Nice to meet you."

"Wowie. Funny name you got there, Cloud. You don't happen to float around in the sky, huh?"

"Uh no…"

"Okie dokie. Just clearing that up."

"Hey Neru! Watcha doing?!"

The both turned to see a man with spiky raven coloured hair and two girls walk up to them. The blonde girl scolded Neru. "Stop scaring innocent people. It's not very nice."

"But I'm not! Cloudie here likes me, isn't that right?" She pouted and gave Cloud a look that made him nod his head quickly, afraid of what would happen if he disagreed.

"Aww. Look at the poor thing. Completely petrified."

"What have you been doing to him, Neru?" The second girl, a brunette asked with a grin.

"Nothing! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!"

"Hey, hey now, no one touches him but me, okay?!" The man pulled Cloud into an embrace, half hugging him, half choking him. "This one's totally mine!"

"Z-zack?" He gasped, unable to breathe.

"Yay! You remembered me!" He squealed and hugged him even tighter.

"You two know each other?" Neru asked.

"Yep! I met him awhile ago when some other recruits were giving him a hard time."

"Oh, so this isn't a first then." Neru said thoughtfully.

"What?" Zack looked upset. "They were hurting you again?!"

"I-its nothing." He broke free from Zacks embrace and straightened up. "Mind your own business."

"But…"

"Zack." The brunette interrupted. "Men deal with their own problems. Because they're so stubborn like that."

"Aly…" Zack crossed his arms and pouted. "But I wanna help."

The blonde girl laughed. "You look like a puppy dog!"

"Do not!"

When she'd stopped laughing she turned to Cloud, smiling. "He just wants to help. I'd ignore him though. My name is Sirhc, by the way."

"Yeah…" He paused, looking down. "I'm Cloud. Not Cloudie." He glared at Neru. "I really don't need any help. Everything's cool."

"They pick on you because you're small." Sirhc stated.

He looked away, obviously embarrassed. "I should head back…"

"What? No way? Classes are over for the day right? Why don't you hang out with us?" Zack cried and clung to his arm.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, Cloud! Hang out with us! I don't know you, but I like you already!" Neru grabbed his other arm, her signature grin on show.

"But I need to study…" His protests were ignored as he was dragged away to their next destination.

"Where are we going anyway?" Neru asked.

"Dunno." Zack replied. "Guess we'll have some fun in the city…go out and get dinner somewhere…you guys like Wutai food?"

"What's that?" Sirhc asked.

"I'll eat anything." Aly said. Neru nodded in agreement.

"I like it." Cloud said quietly.

"Awesome! Wutai it is!"

* * *

**Yay! My little Cloudie-Woudie is back in the story! I'm so happy. x3**

**And yes...the problem with the missing townspeople will be resolved soon. I havent forgotten about them. And also, the evil fangirls from hell will be coming up next. Revenge for the cinema night...ah...how we love the fangirls...**

**Fred: Do you think I have fangirls?! :D**

**Urm...course ya do. -cough- I'm sure that if you do, they'll reveiw and say so. But dont get your hopes up.**

**Fred: D;**


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapter is here...**

**Disclamier: I own the fangirl OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Elad sighed as he exited the apartment and walked down the hall. He wasn't a very happy chappy right now. He was pissed at those three girls for running off and just leaving him. He wasn't here by choice, Orlando had dragged him along and Neru, Aly and Sirhc were supposed to be helping him out. Not leaving him along with those three older guys, who wouldn't stop staring at him like he was some suspect in an ongoing crime investigation. They definitely didn't trust him one bit.

He didn't even know where he was going! He was just so sick of being in that apartment. He was sure one of them would jump him. So he'd rather be anywhere but there. Even if he was lost in some gigantic, 50floor building.

Not that it mattered. He'd find something to do.

* * *

"I cannot believe this. Girls, what are we gonna do?!" A tall girl with long brown, curly hair addressed a group of younger girls gathered around her.

"This is horrible!" One girl called out.

"It's a disaster!" Another panicked.

The tall girl sighed and flicked her curls back. "Calm down. I'm sure there has to be some, like, good solution to this problem. 'Cause Genesis is like, totally ours."

"But…he seemed so close to her, Mirianna!"

"Relax, Syrii. It's just that little wench. She's hypnotised him to fall in love with her. Like the little bitch she is. Don't worry, 'cause I totally, like have a plan."

Syrii shook her head, her long blonde bangs swinging through the air. "How can you be so sure? She didn't look like she was…"

Mirianna stood up straight, leaning over the timid girl. "Do you like, doubt me?!"

"N-no…of course not! You're the leader of the Genesis fan club! Why would I doubt you?"

"Good..." She smirked, relaxing again. "I know that little blonde girl has made him fall for her charms. But once I put this plan into action, he will be all ours again…"

She laughed madly; her laugh spreading throughout the entire clubhouse and beyond.

* * *

Sirhc shivered and brought her arms closer to her body. What was that creepy feeling?

"Something wrong…Sirhc?" Neru asked and poked her lightly in the side.

She shook her head. "I just…had a bad feeling. Like someone was talking about me."

"Well, someone probably is. Who wouldn't wanna talk about you?" She laughed and hugged the blonde happily.

"Uh yeah…" She laughed nervously. "Change of subject. So Cloud, tell us about yourself. What sort of things do you like?"

He stopped eating and looked up, uncomfortable that everyone's attention was on him. "Well…I…I come from the country…and I like…I dunno…I like lots of things."

"Well that's helpful." Aly snorted.

He shrugged and returned to his meal.

"This one isn't very talkative." Zack said while ruffling the blonde's already messed up hair.

"Hey! Shove off!" He pushed the older man away and glared at him, trying to look evil but miserably failing.

"You're sooooo cute!" Zack squealed and glomped him, getting many strange stares from the other people in the restaurant.

Sirhc sighed happily. Wasn't love beautiful?

"Get offa me!" Cloud broke out of the embrace and looked away, embarrassed.

Zack reluctantly sat back down in his chair, pouting like a child who had just lost an argument. "You're no fun."

Sirhc held her hands over her heart and squealed. Aly did the same and both of them hugged each other. "I'm friends with a gay man! Finally!!" Sirhc laughed, unable to contain her excitement.

Zack looked away, but didn't deny it. Cloud fidgeted awkwardly.

"Um…so! Who's enjoying their meal?" Neru asked, changing the subject to get rid of the awkwardness.

"It's okay. A little weird." Sirhc replied, since she wasn't really into that type of food. She was Australian, after all and she preferred to have a good old steak instead of this 'Wutai' food. To her, it tasted similar to Chinese, something she really wasn't fond of.

Aly Shrugged, her mouth to full of food to reply.

"It's really good." Cloud said quietly. He'd always liked Wutai.

"Y'know, I heard that there's a certain delicacy from Wutai that's only for the bravest of men…I've been thinking of trying it…" Zack said.

"What? You? I hardly think you fit into that category." Aly teased him.

"Hey, I do too! You just wait and watch!! Hey, waiter!" He called the waiter over and ordered the dish. The waiter gave him a strange glance saying, 'you'll regret it', but took the order down anyway.

The girls laughed at Zack's confident expression while Cloud only smiled. He'd had the dish before. Zack had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

"Target sighted."

"Is the King around?"

"Negative. Target is with two other girls and two other men."

"What are your orders?"

"We go in."

The two girls stood up from behind the pot plant they had been crouching behind and entered the restaurant casually, sitting at a table that had a perfect view of their 'target'.

"She's not even that pretty." Syrii grumbled.

"Indeed. But somehow she's still stealing the King away from us." Mirianna agreed.

"So…what are we…?"

"We observe the target. Learn her evil ways. Then we decide how to get rid of her."

"Sounds good." The blonde girl looked around the restaurant and her eyes landed on the table next to them, which had three girls intently staring at Sirhc's table. "That's odd…hey Mirianna?"

"Yeah. I've noticed it too." She leaned over. "Hey, you three. Whats up?"

They looked back at her, surprised. "You're…aren't you the Genesis fan club president?"

"That I am." She answered proudly.

"What business do you have with the Nerual Esyle girl?"

"Oh? Who's that?"

"The little girl sitting at that table. We are currently keeping her under surveillance."

"Why?"

"She is attempting to steal our precious Sephiroth-sama away from us!" One of the girls cried.

The oldest girl nodded. "I am the president of the Silver Elite Fan club, Riana. These two are the two vice-presidents, Kirsten and Lexis."

"Nice to meet you. It seems we have much the same problem. The Sirhc Semae girl is trying to seduce our lovely Genesis and we must save him."

"We certainly do have similar problems. The fact that they are both best friends is even more troubling."

"I'm not fond to suggest this, but maybe it would be in our best interests to work together."

"Right. That would be the best option."

"Okay! Fangirls, unite!"

* * *

Genesis shivered. For some reason, he felt as if his doom was approaching. Or maybe he was just cold. "Did…anyone else just feel that?"

"Yes…how strange. I feel as if my life will turn into a living hell soon." Sephiroth agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Angeal asked. What could they be on now?

Genesis laughed bitterly. How lucky he was.

* * *

**The evil fangirls have made their apperance. Ah, gotta love em. ;D**


End file.
